Harry Potter and the Gatekeeper's Book
by HarryBond007
Summary: Time Travel. Had seen and worked a lot on time travel but found out that what really was missing is a story about a travel Forward in time... lets see how this works. (May 2014) ON HOLD until I move forward with the rest of my stories
1. A Step Backwards

James Potter rushed into the living room followed by two other boys. One of them appeared be his same age, he was a little shorter but with a strong build and a dusky tone on his skin that James didn't had. His name was Fred Weasley and he had a dark tone of red all over his hair.

"Come on it has to be Scotland!" he said.

James looked impatient turning to both sides of the room as if he was being watched but he answered either way, "You're nuts! I would put my money on France before them."

"France formed a good team this year" said the third boy, he was a few years younger but remarkably tall for his age. "Bellard and Phaneuf made a solid defense"

"Well not that solid apparently, Ireland crushed them on the quarter finals" replied Fred.

"It's not the defense fault that they don't have a good seeker" the younger boy insisted, "they couldn't keep holding up forever"

Fred laughed, "They were lucky to reach the quarter finals if you ask me. France is not a solid team Hugo, you should stop listening to Louis, He knows a lot of things but in Quidditch he's clueless"

The young boy, Hugo Weasley, snorted.

James was leading them to the stairs, "It's still better than Scotland though"

Fred laughed loudly.

"Sorry James I'm with Fred on this one, between Ireland and Scotland I can't see Ireland winning. Bailey always scores over 100 points just from his own hands" said Hugo as they continued walking upstairs.

"Aww! not you too Hugo" said James, Fred was grinning.

James was a skinny boy who had and impressive way of getting himself and others in trouble. His hair was brown but it had a copper tone to it that made it look a little reddish sometimes, it was always messy which was kind of a family trait. He used a pair of round shaped glasses too, he barely needed them but he had grown fond to them.

Soon they reached the top floor and they ran into the last bedroom of the house.

If it weren't for the beds one could say that the room was empty, it had an old orange wallpaper and some posters but apart from that it was only a room with beds. There was no night stand and the wardrobe didn't had anything besides a couple of boxes with old things. It was a room made for sleeping occasionally but it was clear that no one really lived there.

"Why did you brought us here? Everyone should be at your house by now"

"It will only be a moment Hugo, I want to get there too. Don't worry they won't start playing without us." said James as he took off the backpack that he was carrying. It was vacation time so it was a common thing for all the cousins to gather up at one place to play Quidditch and chat, James' house was the biggest and had its own Quidditch field so it was the usually the place to go when they wanted big matches.

They were at their grandparents home at that moment, it was a big house with a lot of floors placed in awkward positions. Everybody called it _the Burrow_ and it was usual to see people coming in and out of the house at all times, specially on vacations or at eating hours.

Fred and Hugo got closer to their cousin and saw him pulling a weird and thick book out of the backpack. The old book was lined in red leather with runes written over the top, a weird symbol was supposed to be present in the middle but it had been worn out by the years.

"A book? really?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, I'm sure you will like it"

"Let me doubt that. When you said that you had something awesome to show us I thought that you meant a more Quidditch...ish thing... We could be at your house talking about the upcoming game! How often can we see a World Cup final?"

At James was really eager for that game too, he couldn't believe the seats that his father was able to get. Still he wasn't going to stop now.

James opened the book. It was filled with weird drawings that were really hard to understand, it was not even written in English so Hugo and Fred turned to their cousin trying to ask what were they supposed to be seeing.

"Is that a man or two?" asked Hugo, he was confused, "Where did you get this?"

"Grimmauld place's library" answered James looking proud of himself.

"And what were you doing in a library?"

"Very funny Fred, cleaning of course. Mum wanted us to help Kreacher put the place in order, she wanted to have dinner there after the game. That elf is very old you know"

"Why there?"

James shrugged, "Dad says that we need to use the place more often"

Hugo continued checking the book and Fred did as well. Here and there they found annotations referring to wand movements and 'Time Windows' whatever that was. However it was obvious that they still didn't saw what they were looking for.

"And this book is awesome because..."

James made a hand gesture like making a bad idea aside, "Look this!" he said changing the pages.

The big book was now opened over the nearest bed, in the left side of the text there man was looking at himself through a flying window. The words were not in English either but there were more annotations written over the instructions on the next page.

"_To see the past into future_" Hugo spelled quietly. "And what does that mean?" he asked confused, the words really sounded out of place.

"Well here is a window" James pointed at the drawing, "And based on that phrase, I was thinking that maybe we could 'see' something... something that has already passed" he finished looking at then with a huge grin.

Hugo looked as if he was really getting a bad feeling from that.

"And how did you found this page among all the other pages and books there" asked Fred looking a little more interested.

"It kind of fell, over my head"

Fred chuckled.

In a quick movement James hit him on the shoulder, "Hey!"

"Focus. Don't you want to use this? We need to do it quick, Grandma could be calling for us any moment now..."

"But what would you want to see? where you left your socks?"

"Guys," Hugo interrupted, "I'm not sure about this. You know what Mum says about Time and those things..."

"Hugo, Hugo, Hugo" said James putting an arm over his cousin's shoulder, "We're not going to mess with time, we're not stupid. It's a window, we'll only give a little peck. Besides there is no problem with us seeing, the real problem would be they seeing us, right?"

"I-I guess..."

"Well, lets it appears to be interesting enough. What are we seeing then?" Fred asked.

James turned to Fred with a mischievous look, "In honour of the occasion I say we try with the World Cup. I'm thinking about the one in Dad's fourth year, I want to see Krum in action!"

Slowly the interest grew in Fred. On the other hand Hugo was troubled, James knew that his cousin wanted to see that historic play made by Viktor Krum as much as him but he didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure that it is ok for us to do this? I mean... we are not even sure of what that spell does" the younger boy asked.

"Come on Hugo! it will be fun. We know what it does, it is written here _SEE THE PAST_, clear as an invisible cloak" James said pointing at each word in the book at the time, "See, not alter or change"

"If you say so..."

That's all what James needed.

"So that's what? twenty-... five years?" asked Fred while James nodded.

He quickly pulled out his wand and proceeded to read the incantations, he had some trouble trying to use the proper movements according to the date he wanted to see. "It's easy, twenty-five years exactly isn't it?" he asked to himself and continued without waiting for an answer.

It took him a few times to get it right but he eventually managed to make something appear.

On the wall in front of him circle of light was drawn, its borders were shinning like gold. However the interesting part was not in the borders because inside the circle they could see a different wall. A weird nightstand with a few Quidditch toys was visible were they knew there was nothing but wall. The wallpaper looked different too but it still had most of the same orange patterns.

"That doesn't look like a Quidditch game" said Hugo.

James didn't know what had gone wrong.

"I did everything as the book said, twenty-five years. Wait, was the game on the 22th or 24th?" he asked putting a finger over his face and frowning.

"Hugo?" Fred asked considering that the younger boy knew the answer.

James was thinking that the problem could be more on the place than the time when a few whispers came from the other side of the circle and everybody froze. The circle was also starting to grow slowly.

"Wow! that can't be right." Fred said.

"I think that you gave a day before the game" Hugo said not sure of himself.

"That doesn't matter Hugo, look it's growing" Fred got his cousin's attention.

"Blimey! Do something!"

At Hugo's voice James reacted without thinking and threw his backpack at the circle. The circle swallowed it.

"Why did you do that!?" Hugo yelled.

"I don't know, you asked me to do something!"

"Not that!"

"I panicked, ok?"

As James and Hugo continued arguing Fred caught their attention, "Err... guys..." he was pointing at the circle which was now half as high as the wall.

"James!"

In a rush attempt James started reading incantations from the book as Fred tried to help him moving the pages rapidly. Nothing worked.

"Bloody circle! why don't you just close!" Fred's voice echoed.

"Merlin, we are going to be in trouble" Hugo said, he was pale and his blue eyes were very wide. "I'll go get Grandma"

James moved his glasses a bit because in the rush they almost fell to the floor. "Now what? now what? Think James Potter, think" he was muttering.

Hugo was just starting to walk towards the door when, in a sudden movement, James picked the book and lifted it over his head.

"Woaw James! what are you..."

But Fred's words were too late, James had already thrown the entire book into the circle yelling, "Take that you stupid..."

The circle closed at once.

The three boys let themselves fall to the floor in complete shock, they were breathing very fast as they contemplated the plain wall again. It was back to normal.

"... window" James finished on a low voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"It work, didn't it?"

"Lets not do it again" Fred added softly.

The other two boys nodded weakly.

"Boys! Where are you?!" their grandmother's voice came from downstairs.

The three boys looked at each other nervously and without saying another word they stormed out of the bedroom.


	2. A Step Forward

Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.

Moments before Harry had arrived at the Burrow to stay with Ron for the rest of the summer. Mr. Weasley was able to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final and Harry and Hermione were going with them, Harry couldn't be more excited.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed. Fred had played a great trick on Dudley at Privet Drive and before Harry could understand what was happening Mrs. Weasley had stopped the twins at the living room arguing loudly.

Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that..."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms... She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."

O.W.L.s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen.

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

Just then a door on the second landing opened and a face poked out wearing horn rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi Percy" said Harry.

"Oh hello Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering," said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry asked.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation" said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow bottomed products that seriously endangers-"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them. It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees that Fred had given to Dudley.

The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it had the last time that Harry had come to stay: the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling. The fish tank on the windowsill which had previously held frog spawn now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny gray owl that had delivered Ron's letter to Harry in Privet Drive. It was hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly."

"Shut _up,_ Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to _work."_

"Er—why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry, "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. Harry knew Ron too well to take him seriously. He had moaned continually about his old rat, Scabbers, but had been most upset when Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, appeared to have eaten him.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione now.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" said Harry, sitting down on one of the beds and watching the Chudley Cannons zooming in and out of the posters on the ceiling.

"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _According to Mr. Crouch… as I was saying to Mr. Crouch… Mr. Crouch is of the opinion… Mr. Crouch was telling me… _They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

At that very moment a whizzing sound came from the farthest wall, there where Ron's nightstand was supposed to be a big circle with golden borders was floating now. One could see through it but the nightstand was not on the other side, instead the back wall was looking plain and empty with its wallpaper a little older than on the surrounding places.

"Blimey! what the hell is that?"

Harry didn't had a clue of what that was so he turned to look at Hermione but the girl was quite confused too.

_"I did everything as the book said, twenty-five years. Wait, was the game on the 22th or 24th?"_ a foreign voice echoed from the circle's direction and Ginny gasped.

"Reckon that this is Fred and George's doing?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't look so, they are mostly doing- Ron! stay away from there!" Hermione yelled as the redhead gave a couple of steps towards the wall.

"It can't be that dangerous Hermione, it's a mirror or something"he said turning to look at the bushy haired girl.

"And why does it talk?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't know how to explain that but of course he didn't knew nearly as much about Magic as his friends. The weird voices kept coming though, _"I think that you gave a day before the game"_ a different voice echoed this time, all the sound came in a quiet and distorted form so they needed to be silent to hear it.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and ask someone about it" Harry suggested.

"Are you mental? With Mum as shirty as she is right now?"

"Well we have no other option, that thing is growing." Hermione said with a frown.

Harry hadn't realized it before but it was true, it was indeed growing and very fast. Ron, who was staring at Hermione and giving his back to the circle, turned to look by himself when something smacked him in the head.

"Ow! stupid ruddy- thing" he complained picking the object that hit him from the floor. It was a backpack. Apparently the flying things was the line for Ron to change his mind. "Ok you're right Hermione, lets get Dad here this is freaking me out"

_"Bloody circle! why don't you just close!"_ a voice echoed in the room and everyone turned to look at Ron but the red haired boy had its mouth closed.

"What? it was not me" he said confused when he noticed the attention.

"I'll keep an eye on this, go get your father Ron, or Bill, or anybody" said Harry.

_"Woaw James! what are you..."_ another voice came from the other side of the whizzing circle but this time something heavier hit Ron on the back, really hard.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" now it really was Ron who yelled after the thud, he fell to the floor.

The circle was not there anymore.

"It's gone" Ginny said.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked as she and Harry rushed to the redhead.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I even don't know what- Err guys look at this" Ron said standing up and pointing to the huge book lined in red leather which was now resting on the floor.

Harry saw it with curiosity, Hermione was cautious.

"What is this stupid book doing here?" Ron said opening the cover.

"NO RON, WAIT!" Hermione yelled.

The book opened heavily to the first pages but nothing remarkable happened, there was a weird image in the page with a door and what looked to be like a huge animal drown over it but Harry didn't pay much attention to it.

"See, it's only a dump book, what was supposed to happen?"

Hermione was frowning at Ron, "That book was showing us something from who-knows-where! we don't know what it can do!"

"Was it really the book?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, "I don't think it was the backpack" he said grabbing it from the floor. It didn't look magical at all and it was empty.

Ron snorted, "It has to be the twins' doing" he said winding a lot of pages at a time like trying to see if the book did something. Hermione was fuming, "This is just an useless book Hermione, it's only for reading" Ron said closing it and throwing it over the nearest bed.

Then something unexpected happened. The useless book levitated over the four of them at which Ginny gasped, some sort of light came out of it that grew very quickly until it covered all the room. Surprise shouts were heard but they were soon over and when the book fell heavily on the bed again there was nobody in the room anymore. Only the book.


	3. The Wrong Burrow

It seemed like a lot of time passed before Harry could distinguish his surroundings. He was feeling numb and queasy, almost as if he had woken up from a very long sleep.

He shook his head trying to remember what had happened.

Moments before, when Ron threw that book away, a thunderous sound had reached them and he lost track of where he was. Harry couldn't remember much aside from a glistering light covering every bit of space in the room.

He knew the light was gone even before opening his eyes, shapes and colours began to take form very slowly.

In a careful movement he stood up, his first thought was that he was still at Ron's room and that somehow he had fallen to the floor. He picked up his glasses then he saw the empty blue backpack next to him, he hadn't dreamed about it, that backpack had really came from the other side of the wall. From the other side of that circle.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron said on a loud voice, he had fallen to the floor too but he was getting on his feet already. Close to him Hermione and Ginny were standing up too.

"I told you not to touch that book!" Hermione bolted towards him, "but do you ever listen? NO!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?"

Hermione snorted loudly shaking her hands, "You could had listen to me"

"You didn't knew what that was book either"

"But I told you not to touch it!"

Harry shook his head one more time, he was still kind of dazzled by the whole thing and his friends' arguments were not helping. Something caught his attention then, the four beds were there but even so something was wrong, something different.

"Where's the book?" asked Ginny suddenly and Hermione stopped arguing. The bushy haired girl turned around and when she didn't found the red lined book she faced Ron once again.

"See! how are we going to know what happened now?"

Ron was rubbing his head, he had really received a hard blow from the book when it first came, "Wasn't that thing the problem in the first place? Let it go, we're better without it if you ask me." Hermione was fuming.

"Are we still at your room?" asked Harry before Hermione had a chance to yell back at Ron.

"Of course we are, where else could we be?"

"I don't know, it looks different"

Everyone moved their eyes around and they soon discovered that things were not entirely the same. The beds were placed in different positions, there was no nightstand or Quidditch toys or even the bunch of posters that were covering the walls just moments before, the orange wallpaper looked older too. No signs of the school trunks either.

"Where do all my things go?" Ron asked.

With a sudden fear Harry moved his hand rapidly to his right pocket, everything was disappearing and he had to make sure. He let out a huge sigh when he felt his phoenix's feather wand there. He turned around and apparently everyone else was checking for the same thing.

"Maybe somebody picked your things up, to put them somewhere else." Ginny said.

"Yeah right Ginny, and left us here sleeping on floor" said Ron with the best irony voice he had, of course he earned a glare from his sister.

"Are you absolutely positive that this is your room Ron?" asked Hermione, she didn't sound angry anymore, instead Harry thought that she was quite worried.

Ron moved around the walls and looked out of the window carefully, it took him a while to answer. "It is, I think so, I mean a lot of things have changed but it is still my room"

"Maybe we should head downstairs, I can't hear your mother anymore" said Harry and everyone nodded.

He took the backpack with him, it was the only thing around and it maybe was Fred's or George's. Harry was not really convinced that this was one of their pranks though, it didn't felt like it.

As they walked down the stories of the Burrow Harry kept thinking that they were not where they were supposed to be. The house felt empty and way too silent. There was no sign of Percy either, they passed making a lot of noise in front of his room and Ron even knocked to check. He started to get worried himself and soon he was hoping that Ron's parents could explain what was going on.

Once at the first floor Ginny saw the door to her bedroom ajar and she couldn't keep from taking a peck inside, the redhead girl gasped.

"What?" Ron asked.

"There are four beds inside" Ginny said and Hermione was surprised by her words, she got close to take a look by herself.

"Rubbish, it's only Hermione and you in there. Why would you need four beds?"

"We didn't had four beds, I don't know what happened here" Ginny said opening the door a little more to let everyone see, "It's empty"

Harry understood what she meant right away. He didn't know Ginny's room but somehow it was clear to him that something was missing. There were indeed four beds but as in Ron's room the place seemed to be lacking other kinds of things. A Holyhead Harpies' poster was placed on the other side of the room, it featured a gorgeous redhead woman in the front but aside from it the walls were empty too.

It was as if both rooms had been used only occasionally for a very long time. It didn't make sense.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked looking at the poster from the distance, "I don't remember her from the team."

"How are we supposed to know, it's your poster" Ron said.

"It is not, mine is different" Ginny took a slightly pink color.

Some sounds reached them from the ground level, laughs and mumbling. Everybody exchanged weird looks, after Mrs Weasley's argument with the twins laughs was what Harry least expected.

"We should go with your mother, she should know something" Hermione said.

Ron looked unsettled, "All right, this is getting kind of weird"

In slow movements they started walking down the stairs, they were nervous so they went one step at the time. When they were only a few steps away Hermione placed a hand on Harry's chest stopping him from walking further. Everyone remained still.

"Listen" she whispered.

The voices came from the kitchen but they were talking loud enough, although the only one that Harry recognized was Mrs Weasley's. "... and where's that book now?" she asked.

"...told you... threw it in the circle!" another voice replied, a boy.

"You shouldn't had taken it in the first place" a girl scolded.

"Oh shut up Rose!"

"Silence, both of you." Mrs Weasley's voice echoed, "A red book you say? And are you completely sure that it vanished?"

Everyone by the stairs exchanged weird looks.

"That circle swallowed it! But it is gone now"

"I don't care if it is gone, this doesn't sound right and you shouldn't be playing with stuff like that!" Mrs Weasley insisted, "Now tell me more about this circle"

The voices lowered so Harry turned to look at his friends, Ron and Ginny were giving a glimpse at the living room, they were stunned by something they saw.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Ron muttered.

Harry turned to the living room too but aside from a lot of portraits at the other side of the room he didn't found anything odd. All of the living room appeared be exactly as they had left it moments earlier.

"What?"

"Th-The clock" Ginny answered dumbfounded.

Once he set his green eyes there Harry understood what they meant. The Weasley family clock was a weird artefact which had names of places instead of hours, it also had a hand for each member of the family which let Mrs Weasley know where everyone was at any given moment. This time though, Harry couldn't see a thing because the clock had an insane amount of hands making it extremely difficult to read.

Harry turned to look at Hermione but the bushy haired girl only shrugged, even she didn't had an idea of what was happening.

Quietly Ron walked towards the clock while everyone else remained near the stairway.

"Blimey!" he said halfway there looking at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"These names, I don't know them" the redhead said, "I mean who's this Victoire girl?"

"Maybe a cousin"

"Rubbish! I know all of my family tree and there's no Victoire there, neither a Hugo" Ron said, "Some of them are here" he finished with a doubtful voice.

"Here?" Ginny asked.

"Here! In the Burrow!"

Suddenly the voices from the kitchen stopped completely and Harry knew that Ron had been too loud. Mrs Weasley spoke then and she was making her voice reach the living room, "Ginny dear, is that you?" she asked, "The kids are just grabbing a quick snack"

Confused stares were send between them, specially focusing on Ginny who had a disconcerted look. Harry hoped that Mrs Weasley could help them understand what was going on but he didn't know what she meant. Who were were those kids that she was talking about?

"Err... yes Mum, we're all here" Ginny answered weakly.

Steps echoed until Mrs Weasley appeared from the kitchen's direction, "Who is here...?" she started but when she saw them her mouth fell open and the plate that she was holding crashed against the floor.

"Who... Ginny? Ron?" she asked completely pale moving his eyes between Ron and everyone else at the stairway.

A boy not much older than Harry came rushing then, he looked almost exactly as the pictures Harry had from his father which really grabbed his attention, "Mum it was an accident, I was just..." he asked in a hurry but as soon as the boy noticed that it was not his mother the one in the living room his expression changed, "Woaw, Dad? What happened to you?... Wait, is that my backpack?"

The boy was looking directly at Harry who was so shocked that couldn't find anything to say. He turned to look at his sides but Hermione and Ginny appeared to be equally lost.

More people arrived, kids around their age or even younger. The last one was a girl, if she hadn't a bright tone of red all over her hair and light blue eyes Harry would had thought that he was seeing Hermione again, "What's going on?" the girl asked but when she saw them she let out a gasp.

"What is happening? The rooms are empty" Ron said, he moved his blue eyes to the kids around his mother, "Who are they? Where's Dad, and Bill, and Charlie, and everyone else?"

"Wicked" said a boy with a slightly darker skin, "is this because of the book?"

"Wh-Who... How did you got... here?" Mrs Weasley asked, her eyes were still quite big.

"We were in Ron's room Mrs Weasley," Hermione started, "A circle threw us a book, it might had been a portal or something" the girl seemed to still be thinking about it.

Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Ron, tossed the book aside and then a shinning light came" she continued frowning at the redhead, "It faded but some things are changed"

"The rooms are empty" Ginny said and Ron started arguing about the things in his room that he couldn't find. The conversation became noisy and crowded with questions, even the mystery kids started talking, specially the first boy who insisted that the blue backpack was his. Harry gave it to him without saying a word.

Mrs Weasley looked disturbed but she finally stopped all voices.

"Listen to me" she said breathing heavily, "You four go to Ron's room and stay there until I tell you so"

"But what about breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Do as I say" she insisted and Harry knew by the tone of her voice that there was no point in arguing.

They went back to the fifth floor room in low spirits. They were more confused now than when they walked down those stairs.

"Who were they?" Harry asked as soon as he sat down in one of the beds. Everyone was sitting down, except Ron who had let himself fall entirely in the one he thought it was his.

"I don't know, neighbours?"

"I don't know them" said Ginny.

"Err... new neighbours?"

"I don't know Ron, do you think that they could be the ones mentioned on the clock?" Harry said, "they do look like Weasleys"

Ron raised his head a little from the mattress to look at them, "Of course not, I would know them..."

"Maybe you haven't seen them since they were very young" Hermione insisted, "Far relatives"

"But I would had..."

"What if they're not Weasleys? maybe they're far relatives from your mother? Prewetts? that would explain things"

The redhead frowned, he was thinking about it, considering it. However he soon dismissed the idea with a hand gesture, "We know out family, even Mum's side. Right Gin?"

Ginny looked weirdly at her brother but she nodded either way.

"Ok, we're back to nothing" said Harry.

"That girl looked exactly like Hermione" Ginny said after a moment looking at her friend. Hermione seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

"I-I- don't know. I thought that too... surely a coincidence."

"Do you reckon all of this could be Fred and George's doing? they want to scare us or something" Ron said leaning on his bed.

Harry wanted to believe Ron but this whole thing was way too weird for them. It was not that the twins didn't had weird ideas but this was awkward and not really their kind of thing.

At some point they heard different voices and steps downstairs, Harry thought that those might be Mr Weasley or Ron's brothers but he still didn't know why they were keeping them in Ron's room like that. Everybody was nervous.

An hour later Mrs Weasley came back to see them, she was more calmed, however she looked upset or something like it. The old woman apologized for delaying breakfast so much and asked to meet her at the table. She was acting weirder than before but when they asked for an explanation she only said that something complicated had happened but that they were already looking at it.

On their way down they noticed that Ginny's bedroom door was now closed, there were no portraits on the living room either and the family clock appeared to be missing too. It was really suspicious.

Breakfast was odd, Mrs Weasley mostly limited herself to give them food but she also asked about them too. She was the same kind woman but Harry knew that something worried her and by the looks she was giving to them it was not hard to think that it was about them. It was as if they were sick or something.

She also asked a lot of questions, mostly about the incident with the floating circle but some really absurd too. Mrs Weasley made questions about things that she was supposed to know already, of course a few eyebrows were raised when she even asked for the date.

Soon they were send back to Ron's room and oddly enough they were told not to leave it. Ron complained at first about wanting to play Quidditch but his mother didn't yield.

"What's wrong with Mum?" Ginny asked after a while of being at Ron's room.

"Did you noticed her too?" Hermione asked, "She changed"

"She changed? what do you mean?" Ron seemed confused, "She's acting weird I won't deny that but..."

"She's older" Ginny said.

Harry had noticed it too. Mrs Weasley had a few gray hairs that weren't there when he first saw her in the morning, a few wrinkles were spread across her face too.

"Older? I don't..."

"The whole house is different" interrupted Ginny, "What if we're not in the Burrow anymore? Maybe we made some weird mistake and we ended up in someone else's house, one that looks just like ours..."

Sadly that was the best idea they had so far, but it was still far fetched. Mrs Weasley clearly recognized them and even with all the differences Harry knew it was her.

Harry wished that he could write to Sirius even if it was only to say hello but Hedwig was not around. He was worried, his entire trunk was missing, everyone's trunk was missing actually.

Silence took over and Ron started to get desperate, "We were supposed to be talking about the World Cup? Where the hell is everybody?" he said and was lightly scold by Hermione for using that language.

"They should be here soon"

"They must be, I don't want to lose that game! When I will ever be able to see one final again?"

After a moment Harry looked at Hermione, the girl was staring outside of the window, "What do you think is happening Hermione?" he asked her.

The girl frowned, "This is all very unusual, I don't know, I have some wild theories but each one as unlikely as the previous one. The one that explains most things is the least probable and the most dangerous" she said seriously.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was curious, "It's probably nothing". It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it in front of the redhead girl, it was obvious to Ginny too who looked at them like wondering what they were hiding from her.

Mrs Weasley came soon, she brought a Wizarding Chess board and a game of Exploding Snaps which only meant that they were going to stay there longer. She also opened Ron's wardrobe, weirdly there were no clothes in there but she grabbed an box from there and took it with her.

"Hey that's my Chocolate Frog Card collection, it looks bigger than I remember" Ron standing up to see it but his mother didn't let him take one single card.

"Those are mine"

"Well your father needs to check something on them, we'll return it soon don't worry." Mrs Weasley had said as she left leaving everybody with a few more questions to wonder about.

"If I had known I would had opened that wardrobe hours ago!" Ron snorted.

More voices and visitors came and go but they never found out who they were. Soon it started getting dark outside Ron's window and Harry realized that everyone was nervous.

"Oh come on! where are they? They haven't said anything about the game yet, it's supposed to be tomorrow!"

"I think that there is something bigger going on" Hermione said.

Ron snorted, "Bigger than the Quidditch World Cup finals? You're mental!"

Hermione frowned.

"Err... Ron, I think Hermione has a point. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Why are they even locking us up here like this?" Harry asked.

They exchanged some worried looks and Harry saw that Ron's sister looked slightly scared.

"Why don't get over with this already? Lets get down there and ask them directly." Ron said, everyone ended up agreeing with him.

The new journey downstairs was much more sneaky, they tried not to do a single sound because they didn't want to be caught. Harry didn't like the idea of snooping around but by then he was desperate to know what was really going on. Did it had to do with him arriving at the Burrow? Or with that shifty circle? Or the mysterious kids?

"... are you sure that is the only way?" the unmistakable voice of Mr Weasley echoed.

"They're too young, they won't understand." Mrs Weasley added.

"Trust me, they will." a third voice which Harry found somewhat familiar said, it was a man, "They went through the third year already, Hermione will perfectly... Wait" he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"They are here, on the stairs." said the man.

Ginny gasped and everybody turned to look at each other with frightening expressions but before they could decide what to do more words reached them.

"They had been hearing us?" Mr Weasley

"Not much I believe, bring them here we have to explain everything either way" the man said.

Harry had a weird sensation, it was as if he was on that nightmare again and Voldemort was asking for the old man who was peaking through the house. Unconsciously he rubbed his scar, Hermione gave him a weird look.

"I'll leave while you explain things, don't want to kill them with a shock. Call me when they're ready" the man said and the fireplace echoed.

"We-We probably should be..." Ron started as everybody began turning backwards.

"Wait" Ron's father said and soon he was standing and the base of the stairs, looking at them from downstairs. Harry also thought that he seemed older. He surely had less hair than when he picked him up from Privet Drive that morning.

"We didn't mean to hear anything, we were just..."

"It doesn't matter" Mr Weasley said releasing a heavy sigh, "Come down, we need to talk"


	4. A Step On An Impossible Direction

Mr Weasley led them to the living room and then he asked them to take a seat. Only Mrs Weasley was there which meant that the mysterious man who Harry had heard moments before had indeed left, at least for a while.

Who was him? Harry was sure that his voice sounded familiar in some way but he couldn't remember why. What was he talking with Ron's parents? Did it had something to do with them being locked down the entire day?

Mr Weasley had taken a seat too and was exchanging worried looks with his wife. They were not the only ones; Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were nervous and they still didn't know what was happening or where were the rest of the Weasleys.

Now that Harry was looking at them carefully it was stricking how older they looked; how could they age so much from one moment to the other?

"So, what's going on?" Ron was the one to break the uncomfortable silence, "Why did you kept us in my room the entire day? we're still going to the World Cup, right?"

"Where's Bill... and everybody else?" Ginny added.

Mr Weasley sighed heavily, he looked as if he didn't know where to start, "This is a very delicate situation but before I explain it I need to know your version" he said, "I want you to tell me everything that happened today from the moment you woke up until Molly sent you to Ron's room, it doesn't matter if we were there I want to hear it from you"

The four of them looked at each other with worries on their faces, it appeared as if indeed something really complicated was going on, probably it had something to do with that floating circle. They nodded seriously and started their story.

"I see"

"Is this about that circle? What was it?" Hermione asked.

Ron's father nodded, "We are still not sure, people are looking into it right now. It's the first time we heard about it. It's some type of portal."

"A portal? to where?" Harry asked confused looking at Ron who shrugged.

"To here"

They frowned and exchanged some looks in confusion, "To here? But we were already here" Ron added.

"It appears like this portal is not about the 'where' but the 'when'"

Silence fell but it was shortly disrupted by a low gasp, when Harry moved his head he saw Hermione with the hands over her mouth. Harry was probably thinking about the same thing, time and time turners, could be it be possible that this portal had worked like one? His green eyes were wide opened in interest.

Ginny looked confused, "'When?' I don't get it"

"In simple words when that circle reacted you were thrown into a different time, you time traveled" Mr Weasley said seriously waiting for a reaction and what he got were only shocked expressions.

"That's... but, how? I mean wher-when are we?" Hermione asked moving her eyes impatiently between Harry and Ron.

"Twenty five years, into the future, your future"

"That's not possible!" Hermione said quickly, "You cannot travel to the future, I had read all about time theory. You can have glimpses, prophecies but not physically travel. Time travel can only be accomplished to the past, and only a few hours back this is... this is..." the girl was breathing pretty fast.

"Calm down dear, everything will be ok." Mrs Weasley who had remained silent until now said.

Harry didn't know if he was dreaming, of course it was the first time he heard about time theory but he thought that Hermione was pretty sure of what she was saying. However Ron's parents looking older and the whole Burrow being different kind of was explained by a time travel, was it real?

"Please Hermione calm down, we already heard about that a few hours ago." said Mr Weasley, "We had been having... meetings to solve this and send you back to your time but it looks that we are clueless right now. The only certain thing is that you indeed travel to the future, it might be impossible in time theory but you are here. It was done"

"The hands on the clock? The kids?" Hermione barely found her voice.

Ron's parents sighed, "Our grand-kids"

A few eyes went wide, "WHAT! You have grand-kids? but... how? I mean..." Ron yelled.

"It would be best if we don't that talk about that just yet son, not until we are sure how are we going to proceed with you"

Harry was shocked, those kids that they had seen in the morning were Ron's... nephews? niece?... sons? The idea felt utterly strange but he knew that if they had indeed traveled twenty five years into the future then it was quite possible.

"Proceed with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione seemed willing to raise her voice but she was restraining herself, "You need to send us back, it is bad for us to be here! we can't!"

"We know that dear, but there's nothing we can do for now" said Mrs Weasley, "Sorry for leaving you on Ron's room this entire time but we thought we could solve this before you even found out, and we couldn't. We don't know how much longer it will take"

The bushy haired girl looked pale at Mrs Weasley's worried words.

"Can we help with something?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you can, we need to know more about this book, that information could help the persons that are trying to send you back"

"The man who was here? Who was him? Why did he left?"

Ron's parents exchanged a weird look and then Mr Weasley nodded, "Yes we brought him here as soon as Molly saw you, he and other persons had been coming in and out of the house during the day. We tried to keep silencing charms over the stairway or at least a detection charm to know when you were hearing." he then sighed heavily, "It might be moment to make him come again, he'll explain things better"

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"Harry" was the only answer Mr Weasley gave them.

For a few seconds Harry couldn't understand him but we did he was confused. Mr Weasley was surely talking about a person named like him.

"Harry?!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry who? Harry's here." Ron said

"I was talking about the same Harry but the one from this time," Mr Weasley said turning to look at Harry, "Your older version"

Shock was a small word to express how Harry felt at that moment. It was of course natural that a twenty-five years older version of himself existed but he hadn't thought about it, not until now. His jaw dropped, how old was he? thirty nine? forty? It was absurd even imagining him like that and even more thinking that that version of himself was going to come in a few moments.

Ron and Ginny were looking at him as he was a totally different person, Hermione turned to Mr Weasley instead, "He can't come here! He is not supposed to see his other self!"

"Maybe not Hermione but he would eventually, besides they both know the other Harry exist and we need it to help us here." Mr Weasley added.

"But, but, it's wrong! that's one of the most important rules of time travel!"

"There's nothing else we can do, we do need Harry's help and other people too if we want to send you back"

Hermione seemed willing to keep arguing but she couldn't find the words. Mr Weasley walked towards the fireplace and Harry froze, he was terrified.

"We already told them, you can come now" Mr Weasley's voice echoed in the living room as he spoke through the floo connection.

Harry was hoping for a few moments to assimilate what was going to happen but he got almost no time. As soon as Mr Weasley turned to them the sound of the green fire on the fireplace came to them and a man came walking next to Mr Weasley. He was shaking the ashes out of his brown trousers.

"Hi" he said with a smile and everyone paralized looking at him.

He was not a tall man but he was not short either, he had messy black hair and round shaped glasses. As soon as Harry saw his face he was convinced that all of the time travel thing was true, he looked as if he was in his thirties but the face was still pretty recognizable, he even got a faded lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"I remembered you taller" he said to Ron who was mumbling things that weren't understandable, the redhead kept moving his blue eyes uncontrollably between Harry and the older version of him.

The older-Harry turned then to Mr Weasley, "Maybe we should had given them more time"

Soon they were seated again but the Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hadn't said a word, they haven't even take their eyes away from the man who was now smiling at them.

"Well I guess you all know that we are in 2019, right?" he started, all the answers that he got were slow nods.

"Perfect," older-Harry said, "now that we can talk freely we can have the two versions"

"T-Two?"

Older-Harry nodded, "We already heard the story from James, my son" he said frowning and a lot gasps were heard. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry quite surprised but Harry was shocked. James made sense as a name for his son but the whole idea was overwhelming.

"Well the point is that this is somehow his fault," older-Harry continued, "He was the one to cast that circle, accidentally of course but that won't keep him from being grounded for a while. You might remember him, he had a blue backpack"

Harry of course remembered the boy and for a moment wished that he had known that he was his son then, he remembered noticing that he looked a bit like him then, "J-James?" he asked.

"Yes, quite a problem sometimes but he is a good boy, deep down of course."

"Oh" Harry answered, Hermione gave him a weak smile. On the other side of the couch Ron was smirking and Ginny was just looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Harry realized that this was a good thing, he had a family at last, he was going to have a lot of people around him. For a brief moment he even wondered about James' mother, he blushed dreaming that it might be Cho.

Then Mr Weasley explained to the man all what he had been told about the other side of the story with Hermione filling the gaps, she seemed to be the most comfortable speaking to the older version of her friend. Even so with the whole picture older-Harry still said that they were in the dark, they didn't knew anything about that book or the portal.

"Err... H-Harry?" Hermione asked to the man.

"Yes Hermione?" he answered with a smile.

"I don't know if it's important but I saw something on one of the first pages of the book, a symbol and some runes" she said.

The man looked suddenly interested, "Can you draw it?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

Moments later they were all looking at the picture of a weird door with a bear in front of it, Harry thought that he remembered seeing it but if he had been asked to draw it he would had done a worse job, he hadn't paid much attention then. There were some runes around the door but Harry couldn't understand even one of them.

"Fascinating"

"Well if you see here," Hermione added pointing at a special rune, "this one means..."

"Cycle, yes" the black haired man answered. Harry was surprised at finding out that he would learn something about runes eventually.

Hermione nodded with a wide smile but then her smile faded, "Don't know the others thought, they look very ancient"

"I think I'm on the same place as you"

Ron, Ginny and Harry were a few feet away from where Hermione and his older self were checking the drawing and Ron took that chance to whisper on Harry's ear, "Didn't know you knew runes"

"Neither did I" Harry answered.

After a while everyone returned to their seats on the living room and Mrs Weasley turned to older-Harry, "Is it of any help dear?" she asked hopefully.

"I hope, will need to check with a few people though, someone must know this symbol it looks like a family shield or something"

"Can we help?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid even I am not of much use right now, it's not my field" older Harry answered, "Hermione should be here any moment now, she'll know what to do"

Hermione's eyes expanded as everyone turned to look at her, "ME!?"

"Well yeah, you might know these runes now but maybe your older self do, she has a lot of contact who might know something also. She came a couple of times today while you were upstairs, she said that she was getting her around this hour after we had told you about everything"

A pale color was covering Hermione's face and Harry couldn't suppress a smile, he knew what his friend was going through of course. Ron and Ginny were looking at each other, surely wondering if they would get to see their older selves too.

As mentioned the fireplace burst a few minutes later and a woman came rushing out of it. Harry couldn't see her face at first but as soon as she was out she pulled something out of her hair and it expanded turning bushy and long, Harry knew then for sure that the woman was the older self of his friend.

Even before looking at them the older-Hermione threw her high heels aside, then she flick her wand at the next moment she walking towards them on blue slippers.

"Merlin! those were killing me. Are they still up in Ron's..." she started but at that point she raised her head and looked at four young people staring at her as if they were stunned, "Oh, Hey" she said smiling.

The woman turned to the older version of Harry who was smiling too, "Do they know?"

Older-Harry nodded, "Look, it was on the first pages of the book" he said passing her the piece of paper with the drawing.

The woman walked to one side of the living room to the other looking very interested, "...Cycle...Is that Fate? or... maybe an ancient version of Gate...or" she was mumbling.

"Do you know what it is dear?"

At first Older-Hermione was startled by the question since she was very focused on the paper, "Emmm, no Molly sorry, but I do know a few places where to start looking" she answered.

"You called her by her first name" Harry heard Ginny whisper to Hermione, the bushy haired girl was blushing.

"Well I can check this tomorrow, the Ministry must be deserted by now," the woman said and then moved her eyes to the younger audience, "How are you doing? Everything ok?"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny nodded but Ron spoke without looking at her, "Err.. bit hungry... ma'am?"

At that Hermione rolled her eyes with a light shade of red while Harry and Ginny smirked, even so Older-Harry seemed to be the one who was trying to contain the biggest laugh. The older Hermione was taken a back but she smiled after a while.

"Maybe we should all head to the kitchen," Mrs Weasley said, "you can tell everything to Hermione there"

"It looks like the best idea dear" added Mr Weasley and they all went to take some food.

The atmosphere was much more relaxed then, they even got used to their older selves quite soon. Hermione was worried about the whole situation but she was soon calmed down by her older self, apparently Older-Hermione had checked and she was confident that things were not that disastrous. The woman insisted that even when she also thought travel to the future was impossible it was less dangerous, specially since there was no way to change their future with past information.

"But what about our future?" Hermione asked still not convinced, "it can change just by what we had seen so far"

"You should know that it is easier," her older self answered her, "Of course we will erase your memories before sending you back, we already know at which point the travel took place"

Hermione didn't got a lot of arguments after that.

Harry could say that the conversation at dinner was even joyful. Of course the future people avoided any information that was not necessary for them, they were cautious even when they knew that they were going to erase their memories since they thought that they had enough surprises for one day.

They talked more about things of the past and the Quidditch World Cup, it appeared as if the finals were going to be on England again in a few days and that was the reason why James picked 1994 specifically. Appearantly the boy was so excited about the upcoming match that he wanted to see a final that he had heard a lot of, it was never his intention to alter time but he did sounded as a prankster to Harry. It was as if the boy was his father all over again, even in name.

"Tomorrow is going to be an important day," older-Harry said suddenly after they finished eating, "we are going to take you to the Ministry"

A few jaws dropped, "But... why?"

"Well some of the people with whom I am going to check that drawing are from there," older-Hermione said, "the Ministry was going to find out either way so we thought that the best thing to do was let them know to help us"

"You work there right?" Harry asked

Harry's and Hermione's future selves nodded both, "Don't worry, we know a lot of people, even the Minister in person. They won't blame you for anything, just want to know what's going on and how to help. It is in everyone's interest to keep your timeline as good as this one"

"Our timeline? You mean we are not on the same timeline?" Hermione asked.

"I believe not," her older self answered, "Future traveling is complex, your timeline hasn't gone through this time, it is possible that it will continue its way once that we send you back. It shouldn't be hard to make it exactly as this one if we erase your memories and send you there soon"

Everyone nodded in agreement even Ron who didn't seem like he could see the difference between one or two timelines.

"H-Hermione?" the woman asked.

"Y-Y-Yes?" the girl answered.

Ron moved closer to Harry and he whispered in a low voice, "This is going to be too bloody confusing"

Older-Hermione didn't appear to hear him, "After our meeting at the Ministry I'll need you to join me at a pensieve. I don't want to get those runes wrong"

"Sure" she answered blushing.

Dinner was soon over and everyone stood up.

"Tonight it would be better for all of you to stay here, but we must ask you to not look for any information about the future around this house" said older-Harry and he received more nods.

"Brought you some clothes in the afternoon, just in case, hope that it fits"

"Clothes? we don't have clothes here?" Ron asked.

"Ron it has been twenty five years, you really don't expect your mother to keep all of that" older-Harry said with a smile, "You won't have a problem with that, Molly has a lot of grand-kids now so we had a lot of sizes to pick from, either way you can transfigure them if they don't fit or something"

"It won't be a problem dear" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"Well in that case we should be going, it is late and people are waiting for us. Probably with another dinner" older-Harry said smiling as he walked towards the fireplace followed by Hermione.

"Good bye"

"Bye"

"See you tomorrow, we'll pick you around 8:00 am. Be ready" said Older-Hermione and they all nodded.

Once they were left everyone exchanged some looks. It had been weird but not that bad, Harry was sure that their older selves would help them. He was very surprised of course, the black haired man seemed to talk with a lot more self confidence than Harry had at that moment. He smiled.

"That was weird" Ginny said and they all laughed.

Soon they headed to bed and as they were told the clothes fit perfectly. Harry wondered if the ones he got were from James. He wished for at least a chance to know his future family, he never had one it would be nice seeing that even when it maybe won't be possible or if he wouldn't remember them later. That was the last thought on his head when he fell asleep.


	5. The Potters

It was weird waking up in the Burrow and finding Ron's room so different, at first he even wondered what had happened there but everything became clearer once he remembered the events from the day before.

Harry smiled slightly. The boy was going to have a family in the future, he was not going to be just him anymore, that thought made him step out of bed in a good mood. If he was lucky enough he would find out more about his family or even look at them for a moment.

On the down side the Ministry meeting made him uncomfortable, he trusted in his older self and if he said that everything would fine then he wanted to believe that. However he didn't know how things worked in the Ministry and he was not pretty fond of Cornelius Fudge, Harry wondered if that man was still the Minister of Magic.

With a low sigh Harry walked to one of the other beds where Ron was still sleeping. Naturally it was hard to wake his friend up but their older selves had said that they would be there at 8:00 am so he needed to do it. It was a lot faster once that Mrs Weasley started yelling from downstairs.

Soon they were at the table eating breakfast with the girls, Ginny as well as Ron looked a little sleepy though. During the meal Harry kept throwing glimpses at Mrs Weasley, the red haired woman was pretty much the same, she moved around as if the Burrow was still packed with people.

Harry saw once again that wizards and witches really aged more slowly, not only Ron's parents looked around twenty years younger but he remembered that Hermione and his older self appeared to be in their early thirties, definitely not as close to forty they really were.

"So do you reckon that we might see some other people from the future?" Ron said as they walked to the living room to wait for Older-Harry and Older-Hermione, "I mean, people that we know"

"You mean, like us?" Ginny asked sounding a little scared.

"We might but I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Come on Hermione, even your older self is not that worried. They will just erase our memories and send us back to the same place so nothing wrong will happen" replied Ron.

"Still there are a lot of things that can go wrong you know? even with the same knowledge we might react differently. Time is unpredictable"

Ron snorted, "They're already looking at those things, I say that there's nothing to worry about. Don't you trust your older self?"

It appeared as if Hermione looked troubled, "Yes, of course, it's just that-"

"I'm with Ron on this one Hermione," Harry said, "If they are going to _obliviate_ us either way I would like to meet... you know... more people"

Hermione frowned but when Ginny agreed with Harry and Ron she didn't had any other option than let it go.

"Do you think we have kids too? I wonder if we are all married" Ron said.

"Harry and I are married" Hermione said calmly.

As soon as she said that Harry was stunned in his place. Of course he had been thinking that he had a wife - after all he saw his son already - however he never considered Hermione as an option, she was like a sister to him, it was weird. Who knows what could happen in the future but at that moment it really didn't feel right. Harry turned around and saw Ron confused mumbling things, Ginny's jaw had dropped and she was staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Wh-ha... you what?" Ron asked.

"We're married, didn't you saw our hands last night?" the girl asked, "We had wedding bands"

No one tried to say anything which surprised the girl, she couldn't find what was weird about what she just said. Then she surely saw the red covering Harry's face and her eyebrows raised at once, she blushed too.

"No, it's not... not we..." she was muttering looking at Harry then she turned quickly to Ginny, "it's not like that... I don't think so. The bands had completely different styles, I mean... we are married but to other people" she said blushing.

Everybody relaxed and Harry thought he heard Ginny sigh.

At that moment the fireplace burst into green flames and the older versions of Harry and Hermione were standing before them, smiling. "Hey, had a good night rest?" asked Older-Harry, they all nodded, "Good, lets go then"

"Wait, Harry dear did you two had breakfast already?" asked Mrs Weasley coming from the kitchen.

"Of course, they wouldn't had let me out of the house otherwise," older-Harry answered turning to older-Hermione, "Did you?"

"Yes I ate something before leaving the house, thanks either way Molly"

Mrs Weasley smiled, "Ok then, you come and let me know whatever happens."

Older-Harry nodded and moved his green eyes towards the younger persons, "Now, we are traveling by floo directly to the Minister's office, I arranged a connection to avoid answering questions and people looking at you, shall we?"

Moments later they all came out of a pretty large fireplace at a wide room. The Minister of Magic's office was a weird mix between a formal business place and Albus Dumbledore's office, a set of silvery unknown things were scattered through the room but they were not that many and they were better organized, there were fewer bookcases also. The walls were made of dark green bricks but they were not plain, a few portraits with moving people were spread across the different sides of it. The big desk had a lot of papers and a few books but they were neatly ordered, behind it a dark skinned man was sitting, as soon as he saw them he stood up with a smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the man.

"Exactly as promised Minister," older-Harry said shaking the man's hand and he turned to Harry and his friends from the past, "Everybody this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Minister, these-"

"I think I know pretty well who they are," said the man shaking their hands, he had already greeted older-Hermione cheerfully, "it is an honor" Harry answered with a shy smile. On the walls, the people in the portraits seemed pretty interested in them.

The tall black man was bald and broad shouldered, he never stopped smiling at them which made Harry felt comfortable. It appeared as if they were not going to be accused of anything at least. The man flicked his wand and a chair for each of them came out of the solid floor.

Almost right away two witches and one wizard came into the office, not by the fireplace but through the main doors. They were there to witness the meeting and to see what could be done. All of them looked interested and greeted them happily. One blond witch, who Harry heard was named Annelise, was exchanging a few comments with older-Hermione about the runes she saw the previous day.

"All right, so what do we got?" Kingsley started once that he was back at his seat.

"Not much Minister, the runes in the book are pretty old. We would need some time to find out even how to translate them." said older-Hermione.

"I see, you said there was no problem with them being here?"

"Not for the time being, as long as we erase their memories and return them soon we can keep their timeline identical to this one."

The brown haired wizard in the back grabbed their attention, "We would probably want to use some spells on them if they remain here for a long time... in case they grow up a little" he added.

Harry was surprised, what did he meant by grow up? How much time they were going to stay there?

Apparently Hermione had his same doubts because she spoke right away, "Grow up?! but we are not going to take too long to return aren't we?"

Her older self gave her a weak smile, "We don't know yet but don't worry we will handle it. Even with the research it shouldn't take more than a few months"

"Months?!"

"These runes are pretty old, it is the first time that I see some of them" the woman answered with a light tone of excitement, "We would need to gather all what is needed for you to return and probably then meet the requirements of the incantation... It is likely that we would need to look for some books on Ancient Runes and..."

"Hermione" interrupted older-Harry, "I think that they got it, not an easy job"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

"We will find the way soon, I promise" Older-Hermione tried to calm them down.

"Are we sure that we can find a way?" the minister asked, "Surely spells could delay them from growing up but they have a limit. We won't take more than a year for example, right?"

"Of course not, few months at most. I had already talked with the right people, we know where to start." Older-Hermione added and the other two witches backed her up.

"Those are good news, anything else I can help on?" the minister asked.

"Not for the mean time, we are looking at it with the best we got"

"At least you have the experts now," added Older-Harry then, "I am not very good at runes and I'm afraid that Ron is already losing it with the paper work at the office"

Harry turned to look at Ron who was startled when they mentioned him.

Older-Hermione snorted, "It's only been one day"

"It's more than enough for him, he's not made for boring tasks." older-Harry grinned, the man noticed the confused expressions on the younger faces so he decided to clear things up, "I'm the Head Auror but I had been busy with this, I left Ron in charge yesterday"

Head Auror? him? Ron was there too? Harry couldn't believe it, however he really liked the idea. Defense Against Dark Arts was the subject where he felt comfortable, specially after last year, Remus Lupin had been an amazing professor. On the other seats Hermione and Ginny were looking at him and Ron as if they were completely different people.

"What are you planning for them?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, "Where are they staying? What are they going to do all this time?"

"We hadn't thought much about it, we were waiting for this conversation to hear your opinion. Last night they slept at the Burrow" Older-Harry answered.

For an entire minute the Minister of Magic remained silent, thinking deeply about it. "You say that their memories are going to be wiped before sending them back?"

Older-Harry nodded, "It's the best thing to do, they already know too much now. Even if we keep them secured and don't say anything more we would still need to erase their memories."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed, "In that case I don't think I can say anything on the matter. You can all decide what to do, I can ask Minerva to put them in Hogwarts if you want. You are really not planning on keeping them locked with Molly Weasley for months, are you?"

Harry was shocked but he didn't know exactly about what. The Minister was behaving a lot better than he expected and he was even offering them to go to Hogwarts for some time. He didn't know what to think, going to Hogwarts would be nice but wouldn't it be awkward with James there? He probably knew some of the parents of the students currently attending too. On the other hand he mentioned Minerva, what about Dumbledore? was he talking about Professor McGonagall?

His older self surely saw the confused expression on their faces, "Professor McGonagall is the headmistress of Hogwarts now"

"But-"

"Later"

Harry nodded, next to him Hermione was looking very surprised too. She seemed to be struggling between being happy about going to Hogwarts or refuse the whole idea. The boy hoped that his friend wouldn't suggest them to spend the entire time in Ron's room only to avoid knowledge from the future.

Older-Hermione exchanged a few whispers with Harry's older self and they both eventually agreed on something, "We would need to explain a lot of things, all of it maybe, but we can't ask them to remain in the Burrow if we are going to take this long." older-Harry said.

"We are going to erase their memories after all" added Older-Hermione.

"It's up to them" the man said and turned to look at the four students who appeared to be quite troubled.

Soon Ron and Harry expressed that they wanted to go to Hogwarts even when they wouldn't remember anything of it and Ginny agreed too. Hermione was frowning, thinking it deeply but she ended up accepting too.

"Maybe I can look for something at Hogwarts's library to help us"

"Really?!" Ron asked, "Let... well yourself do this, she knows more of these things"

Hermione frowned and her older self gave her a weak smile, "I'm afraid he's right, I don't think that Hogwarts' library has a lot of information on time travel but I would appreciate the help if you're willing to" the woman said.

"It is done then, I'll call Minerva and ask her to sent letters to them and prepare for their arrival" said the minister, "Also... Gadrick?"

"Yes Minister?" asked the brown haired wizard.

"Let the Daily Prophet know, the entire truth. I don't want surprises from people who see them at Diagon Alley"

"Of course Minister"

Older-Harry stepped up turning to his friend, "It is done then, the younger Harry and Ginny will come with me I guess, you take yours?" the bushy haired woman doubted for a moment but she nodded.

"I think that you would be better with us than on the Burrow," explained the man, "at least for today, I think we will be taking you to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. You can decide if you want to go back to the Burrow after that. How about it?"

The enthusiastic shout of Ron surprised Harry right away but he couldn't suppress a smile, he was going to see a Quidditch World Cup after all. Although Harry was confused about the whole arrangements, if the older Ron and Ginny couldn't receive themselves Harry imagined that Ron would stay with him while Ginny went with Hermione. It was weird being separated like that.

They gave their good byes and after Older-Hermione exchanged some words with the other witches they all flooded back to the Burrow, there they explained everything to Mrs Weasley who liked the decision a lot.

"I still need to get my younger self into a pensieve, mind to borrow yours before I return to work?" Older-Hermione asked to Older-Harry.

"Of course, only the kids must be there. I'll explain some things once there."

Harry was going to meet his family after all, he didn't knew if he was excited or nervous.

"All right then, _Potter Manor_ is the name you want to use in the fireplace" the man said to all of them.

As soon as he said that Harry found himself completely shocked, "M-Manor?"

"Yes, you have a huge inheritance waiting for you when you turn of age. A few houses there but the Manor is the big one, it has been with the Potters for centuries I believe. We don't use it a lot since it is quite roomy but we stay there some times on holidays, it has a big Quidditch pitch so... yeah there's that"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were really surprised too, they couldn't stop staring at Harry. "Bu-But my vault..."

"It's only a trust vault, only for school years. You'll get the real one eventually"

It was very surprising to find that out, he already thought that his trust vault was more than he could ever spend but apparently he had way more. Houses and everything, Harry didn't know how to feel about that.

Nervously they headed to the Potter Manor and Harry was specially careful of not spelling the wrong name. The place where they arrived was huge. It had a very high ceiling and at least four people could stand at the fireplace at the same time if they wanted to. The room was filled with comfortable couches and fancy tapestries in red and gold, on the walls there were portraits of people talking cheerfully. Harry imagined that those were his ancestors and he was overwhelmed.

It was a wide space but cosy and very warm too, "Well this is the main living room, feel yourselves at home" the Older-Harry said.

"Main living room? you have more than one?!" asked Ron stunned.

The man smiled, "Two, oh and another on the upper floor, way smaller and a little more private."

Ron gapped and at his side Hermione was looking with astonishment in all directions, Ginny's brown eyes were wide opened.

"This is... big" the redhead girl said, "we could get lost"

"I know my ways around, don't worry" the man answered as he walked to a corridor at the opposite direction of the fireplace, Ginny blushed at the smile he gave her, "Come Hermione, both of you, the office is a few -"

He didn't got to finish because at that moment a woman with a flaming red hair appeared from another corridor and embraced him giving older-Harry a very passionate kiss.

"Did you found out what was wrong? Did you sent them back?" she asked in a soft voice still grasped to his neck, her back was against Harry so she hadn't seen them. Harry imagined that she was his wife and he blushed right away, he didn't know who she was but her voice sounded weirdly familiar. At least it was not Hermione after all, he turned to his side and saw Hermione smiling at his reaction, Ginny's was stunned.

"Err... not yet, look there's something I need to..." Older-Harry tried to say looking at them from over the woman's shoulder.

"You are going to return to work, aren't you?" the woman moved her head closer to the man and spoke more softly, "You are the Head of the Office you can surely take a couple of hours, did Hermione returned to her house too? The kids are outside, maybe she can have them for a while so we can..."

Older-Hermione coughed interrupting her, the redhead woman turned swiftly looking a little pink, "Hermione would love to but unfortunately it would have to be another day, she is going to return to work shortly"

Harry got his first clear view of the redhead woman and she was stunning. Maybe she was around Harry's age but she looked in her late twenties, she was a little short with an athletic build and Harry found her face beautiful, she had tiny little freckles on her cheeks which fit very nice with her chocolate brown eyes. Looking at the surprised woman Harry knew that she had seen her before somewhere, he was sure of that.

"Eh... hi Hermione..." the woman answered to the smirking Older-Hermione then she spoke to the Older-Harry, "You didn't say that you were bringing them here"

"We didn't know either, it just happened. You were supposed to be working too"

"Well tomorrow is the World Cup mister, the Prophet sent me home to have everything ready" the woman was now blushing and moving her eyes between the younger audience, specially Harry and Ginny. The wedding band on her finger was now noticeable and it was a fact that she was her wife, Harry's face was red and his eyes were fixed on the floor.

The redhead woman spoke again, quietly this time and to no one in particular, "Do they know? They don't seem to know"

"That's because they don't," answered Older-Hermione, "Harry was supposed to explain them here, he was sure that you were at work"

"Well, you should introduce me then"

Older-Harry sighed, "All right, err... Everyone, this is my wife. Ginevra Potter" he said.

A very loud gasp came out of Ginny who covered her mouth with both hands. She was completely red and her eyes couldn't get bigger, she turned to look at Harry but as soon as she found Harry looking back at her she moved her eyes away. Hermione couldn't smile wider and Ron appeared to be confused.

"Oh Merlin, look at me" the redhead woman said, "what year did you said they came from?"

"Almost my fourth, your third. Exactly one day before the Quidditch Cup"

"Well that explains the reaction" the woman with the fiery hair said, her cheeks slightly pink.

Harry was beyond shock, he hadn't realized it at first but once his older self said it he knew that the woman couldn't be any other person but Ginny Weasley. He didn't know what to think, the girl surely fancied him since the first time she saw him but for him she was only Ron's little sister. Harry couldn't understand how he could marry the blushing girl who was next to Hermione.

"G-Gi-Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Hi, had a nice trip here?" answered the redhead woman quite awkwardly.

Ron then turned to look at Harry, "You fancy my sister? Wh- When.. why do you...?"

"I-I-"

With a noticeable frown on his forehead Ron started yelling Harry all kinds of things, "Why the hell did you marry her? Are you bloody nuts?"

Harry was taken a back, "I don't... I don't know..."

"Ron stop it, leave him alone" Hermione said with a frown trying to get a hold of him.

"She's my little sister!" Ron yelled.

"RON!" Ginny shouted still looking quite red, she was not happy.

The older persons were taken by surprise but Older-Ginny soon came out of it and frowned, "Ron! leave him alone."

When Ron got over the initial surprise he insisted but with a lower voice this time, "He's supposed to be my friend, he can't go around snogging... Ginny... you"

"He sure can! He's my husband and I'll snog his brains out or do whatever I want with him, now stop this rubbish" Older-Ginny yelled, her husband was slightly red and so were their younger versions.

Ron was scared, "I-It's... but..."

"Nothing! I don't go around telling you to stop snogging Hermione whenever I go to your house, do I?"

Hermione's and Ron's eyes expanded at once, the bushy haired girl turned to Older-Hermione who after the surprise just gave her a weak smile, "Sorry?" she said.

"I-I-It can't be..." Hermione turned nervously to Ron blushing.

"They didn't know?" Older-Ginny asked confused to her husband who shook his head, "Then what did you told them? No one called her Mrs Weasley at the Ministry?"

"We were going to tell them here. There were no problems at the Ministry, we flooed directly to Kinglsey's office, remember?"

The last few minutes had been completely out of this world for Harry. He was glad that the looks were moved to Hermione and Ron but even when the last information about them had been shocking he couldn't stop thinking on Ginny. When did he fell in love with her? How?

"Sorry to interrupt this but I don't have a lot of time, can we go to the pensieve now?" Older-Hermione asked.

"Err... sure follow me," older-Harry said then he moved to his wife, "Can you keep an eye on them for a moment? Don't hex Ron perhaps?"

"I'll give it a try" Older-Ginny said giving him a peck on the lips as the man walked out of the room. Ron snorted while Harry and Ginny tried to look as far away from each other as possible, blushing. Both Hermiones walked out after Older-Harry, the younger one gave a weird look to Ron before following with a frown.

When older-Ginny asked them to sit down Harry, Ginny and Ron took different couches. Older-Ginny snorted, then she smiled and after thinking about it she sat next to Harry, she was looking warmly towards Ginny. Harry was startled, he blushed of course. The younger redhead girl looked surprised.

"Mind to tell me everything that happened?" the woman asked Harry softly.

Harry nodded and with a lot of trouble he managed to form the words and explain the entire meeting at the Minister's office, by the time he finished the people were back from the pensieve. Older-Hermione looked satisfied and with a different drawing on her hand.

"Have to return, need to let everything in order before tomorrow's trip" the bushy haired woman said, "Harry are you coming too?"

The man doubted looking at his wife but after a moment he nodded, "Need to, Ron might be thinking about resigning by now"

"Can I leave them with you? Will pick them up in the afternoon" the woman asked Older-Ginny.

"Of course but I warn you, I'll hex Ron if I need to" she answered and Ron jumped on his place.

"Absolutely" Older-Hermione smiled.

"They can stay here as long as you want, you could say we have some space," Older-Harry grinned, "We could take them to the game and meet you there"

Older-Hermione shook her head, "Thanks but I believe that Rose and Hugo would like to meet them, We'll come for them later"

"Rose? Hu-Hugo?" Ron asked.

"The kids, yours. You'll love them, they only talk about Quidditch and those things" the woman said smiling, Ron and Hermione blushed deeply of course.

After that Older-Harry and Older-Hermione left and they were all at the care of an older Ginny. The woman smiled and said that they would have a wonderful time with the kids.

"Dingly" Older-Ginny called and a creature popped out of the thin air.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

The house elf was confused, "My name is Dingly, ma-aster Harry?" the elf said as Older-Ginny showed a sad smile.

The older version of Ginny then explained everything to the house elf, it turned out that the elf was a female and was at the service of the Potters, she took care of all the domestic matters of the Manor. After looking at her again Harry noticed that her clothes were cleaner and far better than Dobby's.

Hermione was looking carefully at the elf but whatever she was thinking Older-Ginny stopped her saying that the elf was happy at the service of the Manor, unlike Dobby she was paid and had a day off. Apparently Older-Hermione had made a law at the Ministry about it and everyone was shocked of knowing it.

"Dingly, can you prepare rooms for our guests?" the woman asked, "Two please, one for Harry and one for the younger me."

"Right away mistress"

The elf disappeared and the older-Ginny was left sighing, "Wish that she could just call me Ginny, well either way feel yourselves at home, whatever you want just call Dingly. Now we can go and meet the kids if you want to"

All the way to the Quidditch pitch was surrounded by great halls and amazing rooms but Harry's attention only moved between the two Ginnys. He was embarrassed when he was caught looking at either of them but while one only smiled the other kept blushing and lowering her sight. Ron was now closer to him, not because he was not angry anymore but because he wanted to stay as far away from Hermione as possible.

When they walked out and saw the wide grounds of the Manor Harry was shocked of the size of everything. He almost fell to the floor admiring it. The Manor at their backs had only two floors but they were high and stood over a large ground. The building was made of dark grey stone but even from outside the red tapestries were visible through its long windows. The grounds had a lot of gardens a big pool and some other things that Harry was not able to distinguish from the distance.

Then Harry's eyes saw the magnificent Quidditch pitch not far away at his right and he froze. Little figures were flying around the three closest rings and Harry's heart raced faster at the sudden realization that he was going to meet his future children.

"James! Al! come here please!" Older-Ginny yelled and the open space allowed her voice to reach the pitch, "Bring your sister!"

The figures stopped in mid air and bolted towards them. Two were faster than the third one and seemed to be racing, when they got to where all of them were it was clear that those were two boys on brooms. They were very fast and as soon as the one in the front was at a small distance from the floor he jumped grinning, he grabbed the broom in mid air.

"Told you I would beat you!" the boy was smirking to the other one who came behind him. He had a brown hair but it looked specially reddish with the sunlight. He wore round shaped glasses too and had freckles on his face. Harry recognized him, it was James, the boy who brought them to that future.

"Woaw! They're here! Are they going to stay? Are they going to go the game?" James asked.

"It seemed like the will dear, we don't know for how long though" the redhead woman answered.

"Heard that Al?"

The four people from the past were still shocked at James physical similarities to Harry when the second boy came and they gasped. Al was younger but he looked a lot more like Harry than James, his hair was black and his eyes deep green. He was almost like a little copy of himself with the exception that he didn't had glasses.

"Brilliant!" the boy said.

"Why didn't you wait for your sister? I told you to bring her here"

"She's coming already" James answered.

As soon as he said that the third broom came swiftly, it was ridden by a little girl with red flaming hair. It was almost like seeing Ginny again for the first time.

The girl beamed as soon as she saw them, "They're really here, she looks exactly like your pictures Mum" the little girl said staring at Ginny who blushed, Harry thought that he saw her smile as she lowered her sight.

"Of course sweetheart" older-Ginny said, "Well these are my children. James, Al and Lily" she said grabbing each one's shoulder at a time. Harry couldn't suppress a smile behind his blushed cheeks, it looked like a nice family and two of them were even named after his parents. Thinking about it those names made perfect sense for him.

"Nice to meet you" said Hermione.

James was the first shaking her hand, "Hey Aunt Hermione, cool teeth"

"James!"

"Sorry Mum" the boy said as Hermione covered her mouth, Harry remembered that Older-Hermione's front teeth were not as large, probably she had changed those at some point.

Soon everyone from the past was greeting the Potter kids, Lily was specially warm towards Ginny and Harry hugging them tightly. Both of them turned very red.

"They're smaller than James" the girl said obviously not talking about Ron.

"They're younger than James dear" Older-Ginny said turning to them, "James is about to start his fifth year, he is very talented. We expect great things from him, after all if he brought people from the past he can surely bring a lot of O.W.L.S. home too." she ended looking at the boy with a frown.

Al smirked since his brother was having trouble finding an answer to that.

"You can play Quidditch for a while, we can have lunch after" older-Ginny smiled.

"Great! three per team then." a very eager James said, "One keeper, two chasers. It will be better than to teach Lily how to fly."

"I want Mum and Dad in my team!" Lily said grabbing Harry and Ginny towards the Quidditch pitch.

Ron seemed willing to say something but since Older-Ginny glared at him he only snorted and looked the other way, "Ginny does not play" he blurted.

"Excuse me?" the redhead woman asked almost laughing.

"Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies you know" said Al.

Ron was shocked, "No way"

"I could sign you a poster later" the woman said smiling and everybody laughed at Ron. Harry was surprised by it to but decided not to say anything, he really didn't know that Ginny Weasley played Quidditch and much less that she would be able to play for a professional team.

"I retired before James was born, I work for the Daily Prophet now, Sports correspondent of course so I'll be covering tomorrow's game" Older-Ginny said smiling, "I still play now and then though, mostly for fun"

Ginny was beaming.

"Mum and Dad are with me then" Lily insisted still holding their hands. They were deep red but didn't try to let go of the little girl's hands, it wouldn't be right to upset the daughter they just met. Harry was trying to find something interesting to see at his left while Ginny's eyes staring at the floor.

"Fine! have it your way" said James, "We'll take Uncle Ron, Mum and Dad don't know anything about being a Keeper" the boy stuck his tongue out to his sister.

"I don't care!"

The look that Older-Ginny gave little Lily was clear, she knew that James was right, they couldn't win without a Keeper no matter how good Ginny were or what position she played. "Give them our brooms James, and pick a good one for your Uncle too" the woman said, "I'll watch, I guess Hermione won't play either, right? It is ok if you want to."

"No, I'll watch too. Thanks." the bushy haired girl said.

"Thought so"

The brooms were amazing. Ginny got to play with her older self's broom and it was a profesional one, the most recent version of Harry's Firebolt. Ginny's eyes were sparkling and she couldn't take them apart from the broom, from the distance older-Ginny was looking at her with a wide smile.

Harry then received a Nimbus 2500 from James, it was the broom that older-Harry used, an impressive one so he couldn't stop staring at it. Ron didn't complain because he got a Nimbus 2200 or something like that and it was by far the best broom he had ever mounted, he didn't look that mad anymore.

At that moment Ginny gasped and when Ron and Harry turned they discovered what had caused that reaction. At the handle of Ginny's Firebolt there was an inscription with shinning golden letters.

**Ginny Potter 7**

That was the same broom that the older Ginny used for playing with the Harpies, it even had her number next to it. Harry blushed but not as much as Ginny who was gaping. James was very close laughing as Ron glared at all of them.

"You're lucky, Mum never lets us use her broom" Al said.

"Well she is Mum! she can use it"

"Guess you're right..." Al answered, "Besides you had broken too many brooms already, Mum doesn't want you near hers"

James snorted and made a hand gesture as if that was not a problem.

Lily grabbed a smaller broom but for a girl of her age it seemed like an amazing one, it was painted all in red, it had _Red Comet_ written at one side. "Are we going to play or what?" the girl asked.

The moment Harry was in the air he felt the speed and power of the broom, it was unbelievable, even faster than his Firebolt. Not far away Ron was moving around quite impressed too. When the black haired boy looked for Ginny he noticed that she was not around, he soon saw her still in the ground, the redhead girl seemed doubtful.

"What's the problem? You know how to do it, show that brother of yours how it is done" Older-Ginny yelled from a bench at one side of the field, Hermione was with her, "You can grab my gloves if you want"

Ron's sister shook her head and slowly she flew next to Lily, as far from Harry as possible. Her eyes grew when she noticed the speed on her broom.

The match was not fair at all. James and Al did pretty decent chasers, specially James, but it was Ron who made the difference. It was not that he was the perfect Keeper but he stopped a lot of good shots that Harry couldn't on their own side of the pitch. Harry was a lousy Keeper.

"Hermione says that that was a good safe Ron!" Older-Ginny yelled once, she was grinning, even from that high Harry could see Hermione hiding her face behind her long bushy hair. Ron almost fell from his broom, he was blushing and had a scared look on his face.

Ginny smirked at Ron's trouble but when Harry smiled at her the girl blushed away. Harry didn't know if he was supposed to start talking more to Ron's sister now, he was curious about what happened between them but he was nervous and he wouldn't know what to say. They were going to erase their memories either way so it maybe was pointless, it was not like it could be something easy to do either.

"She's not that good" Ron said after a while and Ginny frowned at him.

Things changed a bit after that since the redhead stopped trying to hide from Harry and decided to focus on the rings behind Ron. She was brilliant and Harry was gladly surprised by her moves. Ginny was just as good as James and she even pulled out a couple of moves and feints that let her sons stunned and Ron speechless.

It was not enough though, Harry couldn't stop much of James's and Al's attacks. Lily came frowning to Harry after a while and complained about it, she said that she wanted to try being a Keeper and after a few arguments he found no way of opposing, Older-Ginny was nodding from the bench too.

Lily was not very good either but as soon as James threw his first shoot at his sister the redhead woman yelled, "Go easy on your sister James!"

"But Mum!"

"Do as I say!"

At the end James agreed frowning and that made Harry's team recover a bit but there was no way of getting close enough to even think about a tie. They lost impressively of course.

Soon they were all back at the Manor eating cheerfully the lunch that Dingly had prepared. Everybody seemed less tense when they were talking about the Quidditch game and not thinking about all what they now knew about the future. Ginny even spoke again and answered a few Quidditch questions from herself and James smiling widely, however she still blushed every time she noticed Harry looking at her.

"It is quite good" Hermione said about the food.

"Dingly made it, Mum does not cook" James said.

"James!... I do cook but not on weekdays, I have job you know" Ginny smiled.

The conversation continued, Ron glared a few times at Harry and Ginny but for most of the time he was distracted with Quidditch chat. Older-Ginny knew how to silence him either way, it was only matter of mentioning a certain bushy haired girl. Hermione and Ron didn't exchanged words the entire time.

After lunch Older-Ginny took the girls apart to talk a bit so Harry and Ron were left with his sons. There was a moment when Ron didn't know what to say but that changed after Al mentioned the magic words.

"Wizarding Chess?" he asked and the face of Ron brightened up.

They were still playing in the living room a few hours later when the green flames burst in the fireplace and Older-Harry, Older-Hermione and a very tall redhead man came out of it laughing.

"So here they are! I was sure that I was just a bit taller at that age" Older-Ron said to Older-Harry.

"Me too" the man answered, "Guess that every time I think about fourth year I remember us like we looked after the Ball, You were taller by then I think."

Older-Hermione snorted, "It was probably that dress that he was using"

"Oy! it was not a dress, those were formal robes and I-... you know what? forget it"

The three older persons laughed a bit as Harry and Ron stared at them, it was bizarre looking at that exchange.

"Dad!" Al yelled and walked towards them, "How was work?"

"Hey! Definitely more boring that your day, I had to rescue your Uncle Ron from a pile of papers" the man said ruffling the boy's black hair.

"I was doing quite fine by myself"

"You almost sent a group of aurors to the wrong city" Older-Harry frowned.

"I would had find out... eventually"

James stood up then, he was playing against Ron at that moment and he obviously didn't care that much about a Wizarding Chess match that he was certainly going to lose, "We played Quidditch, it was great but you could work your Keeper skills"

Harry blushed looking at the floor, Older-Harry didn't miss that and he moved his eyes between his younger self and James smiling, "I'm surely not that bad"

"You're rubbish as a Keeper mate, you got to accept that" Older-Ron added and everyone laughed.

The girls came then, as soon as Lily saw the older persons she rushed towards Older-Harry and threw herself into his arms, "Daddy!"

With a little effort Harry pulled her from the floor, spun her around and place her back next to her, "How's my little girl? Did your brothers let you play?" The girl nodded quickly as both Ginnys and Hermione came into the room.

"I was with you and Mum, little Mum. You were the Keeper, you're not very good"

More laughs spread around as the man looked defeated, "Told you" Older-Ron said.

"Hey, how was your day?" Older-Ginny said walking to them and giving a little peck in the lips to her husband. Harry blushed once more.

"It's getting better" her husband answer caressing her cheek.

Older-Ron was smiling but he soon moved his eyes between the couple and his younger self, "Is he... I mean me... well you know, whatever... is he giving you trouble?"

"Not that much after we mentioned about you and Hermione" Older-Ginny answered making Ron and Hermione go red.

"Good, I'll talk to him later" the red haired man said, "Now, err... little me, little Hermione, come here. Time to go."

The young Hermione said good bye to everybody including Harry, it appeared as if she wanted to talk to him about something but she just leaned closer and whispered, "She's a nice girl, we'll talk later" then the bushy haired girl walked to her older self. Hermione of course threw a curious look to Older-Ron but when the man said hi and smiled at her she blushed.

Ron said his shy good byes too, when he talked to Harry he didn't look upset, "See you at the game mate, I can't believe that I don't have a favorite"

"It's Ireland" Older-Ron said calmly and James grinned.

"That's not what Hugo thinks..." Al started.

"Well he's been hanging too much with George these days, listen to Rosie or me. It's Ireland." Older-Ron said, "I don't know what's wrong with Hugo really"

"Ron! there's nothing wrong with Hugo," Older-Hermione frowned, "You shouldn't be putting them against each other. It's ok if they cheer different teams..."

Older-Ron turned to Older-Harry, "She'll never get Quidditch" the bushy haired woman rolled her eyes.

"You can stay for while if you want to" Older-Ginny said.

"It would be nice but I don't want to let my children with George for too long, I don't trust him or that Joke shop one bit" Older-Hermione answered.

The people from the past looked at each other, it appeared as if every time one of their future selves spoke they learned something new. Soon the two Rons and the two Hermiones were ready to go but the younger versions seemed to be trying to stay apart from each other.

"Oh come on, she doesn't bite," Older-Ron told his younger self, "well maybe if a kiss gets a little out of-"

"RON!" Older-Hermione yelled turning quite red, even so it was their younger selves who blushed harder than ever.

"I... We... didn't want that picture in our head, right?" Older-Ginny asked her younger version who was shaking her head violently.

"No one did!" James said.

After they were gone Older-Harry sat down on a couch willing to listen to all the details about the Quidditch match, specially those which involved little Lily. Ginny appeared to be unsettled in that family environment but at least she didn't looked as nervous as earlier, she even smiled and laughed a bit. Harry kept throwing her confused looks which weren't ignored by the two adults. Older-Harry whispered something to his wife then that Harry was sure that had something to do with it.

Their older selves showed them around the Manor but they were halfway through the library when it was clear that they were not going to finish the tour in one day.

When the day was over Lily said her good nights and gave Harry a very warm hug which made him blush, then the girl practically forced him to say good night to Ginny and even give her a hug. Older-Ginny smirked at the crimson color on their cheeks. After that Lily pulled Ginny upstairs leading her to her bedroom.

James and Al took Harry upstairs too, "Sleep well, we'll wake you up tomorrow" older-Ginny said.

"I can't believe that it's really tomorrow, it's going to be amazing!" James was saying as they started climbing the steps of the huge stairway.

Harry's room was bigger and much more comfortable than he could had imagined, the bed was huge and the drawers were filled with clothes that fit him, nice clothes. Red and gold was all around and he was surprised of finding a picture of his parents on a small nightstand next to the bed.

It took a while for him to get some sleep because he couldn't stop thinking in the bunch of things that happened that day or that were surely going to happen the next one; He was going to go to a Quidditch World Cup after all, Hermione and Ron would be there probably acting pretty awkward, he was richer than he thought and had a amazing broom too. Harry also had a family and it seemed like pretty nice one, he had kids, he was probably going to attend Hogwarts with them, he was the Head Auror...

Too many things and still there was something that he couldn't take out of his head not even for a single moment, Ginny Weasley.


	6. A Crowd Of Redheads

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken up again, it was pretty early but someone was definitely knocking at the door.

"Are you decent?" the voice of a woman echoed.

"Err.. yeah" Harry answered still half asleep, he couldn't place the owner of that voice yet.

Quickly he raised his upper body from the comfy bed and picked his glasses from the nightstand next to him. Harry knew immediately that he was not at Ron's room anymore, the bedroom was huge and fancy and before he could remember where he was the door opened slightly and a woman peeked inside.

"Good Morning" she said before yawning. The woman was rubbing her eyes too, her flaming red hair was all messy and she was wearing some blue night robes.

"'Mo-morning" Harry answered to the older Ginny blushing as all the events from the day before hit him.

"Hope you had a nice sleep, too short in my opinion" the woman complained smiling, "It's time to go, I have a job to do. We'll be taking a light breakfast before leaving" even in all the weirdness Harry's eyes sparkled and he smiled, they were going to a Quidditch World Cup after all.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, I'll be there soon"

"Pack clothes for two or three days, it's always good to be ready. There's a bag over there" The woman pointed to a trunk on one corner of the room, she smiled slightly before leaving.

When the door was closed Harry practically jumped out of bed towards the drawers, his clothes from the day before were not around anymore. As he searched for something to pack his thoughts kept racing back to his new family and Ginny. He still couldn't understand how they ended up together but it seemed like they were very happy and had a great family. He smiled.

A minute later he was finishing packing, all the clothes fit him and were nicer than anything he had ever wore. He blushed, it was weird being there with his older self and older-Ginny as if he was another one of their children. Swiftly he took the set of clothes he was going to wear and wondered about the bathroom, he didn't had to think for too long since apparently there was another door inside the bedroom. He wondered if all the rooms in that huge house had their own bathrooms.

The bathroom was amazing too, its shinning white walls fit perfectly well with its gold and red decorations, the water taps had the shape of little golden lions . Harry was marveled of course but he knew that it was not time to take a look around, he didn't want to be late. The boy was soon ready picking up the bag and his wand from the bed, he headed to the door but before he could reach it someone knocked again. Instead of answering he walked the short distance there and opened.

"Good morning Dad" a black haired boy said, for an instant Harry thought that he had opened a door to a hidden mirror. Al was smiling widely, he was already dressed and was carrying a green backpack.

"Good Morning" Harry answered.

"James is still in the bathroom..." the boy whined and then set his eyes on Harry's bag, "What do you got there? I got mine filled" Al opened his backpack a bit and showed Harry loads of green stuff with Ireland name on it, some of them were shinning and spinning.

Harry smiled of excitement, "I-I don't... it's just clothes"

"Oh, Mum packed us ages ago. I only have things for the game here. Lets go downstairs." Harry nodded at his future son.

The truth was that if Al hadn't been there Harry would had been lost on that huge house. It was hard to believe that some day that building would be his, it was overwhelming.

When they approached the kitchen Harry heard a young man talking, "Don't worry I won't say a thing"

"Lets just all enjoy the game and we'll tell them later" a man answered and Harry knew that it was his older self's voice.

They walked inside the kitchen and Harry was surprised of it being quite big too. His older self was doing some kind of juice not far away while Dingly, the house elf, hurried with the breakfast. There was a long wooden breakfast bar in the middle and there was a young man sitting on one of the stools there, probably the owner of the first voice. Harry had to look at him twice to make sure that his hair was really bright blue.

"Hey there! have a seat!" older-Harry said as soon as he saw them.

Al sat next to young man greeting him naturally so Harry followed him, he decided that whatever was being said before they arrived was surely nothing.

"This is Teddy Lupin, he's my godson. He's coming with us." older-Harry said.

Harry's eyes grew big and he didn't knew if it was because of the godson part or the man's surname. It was quite possible that he had a godson even when it felt odd for him but he wasn't sure if Lupin was a common surname. "Lu-Lupin?" he asked looking at the grinning young man.

Older-Harry smiled, "He's Remus son"

"Oh" Harry then paled remembering his former professor and he turned to look at the young man not quite picturing him as a furry blue werewolf.

"He's not a werewolf by the way" older-Harry added imagining what he was thinking, "He can change his hair and face though, He got that from his mother"

Teddy Lupin smirked and then his hair turned bright orange and out of nowhere he grew an orange beard, the next moment his hair was blue again and there was no facial hair to be seen.

Al laughed and Harry smiled widely, "Brilliant"

"It's useful in the job you know," Teddy said, "I'm an auror, or I'm trying to be, your older self is always saying that I'm in training even when I finished that some time ago" he finished frowning with a smile towards Older-Harry.

"One never stops learning" the man replied smiling too.

It didn't took long for both Ginnys and Lily to arrive at the kitchen. Lily was beaming and was waving a green Ireland flag on her right hand. Older-Ginny walked to Older-Harry giving him a quick peck on the lips, after greeting Teddy she moved towards Dingly trying to help with the breakfast. Lily insisted in sitting Ginny next to Harry even when their parents told her not to push their younger selves, Harry and Ginny both blushed of course.

"James! hurry up! We'll leave you if you're not down here in two minutes!" Older-Ginny yelled with a loud voice worthy of Mrs Weasley.

Harry was surprised but he laughed a bit, he wasn't sure if the woman's voice could reach that far in such a big house but maybe there was echo or something. At his side Ginny lowered her eyes looking embarrassed.

Breakfast was already served when James arrived, by then Ginny had already found out about Teddy and was quite surprised of knowing that he was Professor Lupin's son. Harry was wondering about the professor and about another person, he was nervous of asking, "Is Professor Lupin going to the game too?" he asked.

Everyone from the future exchanged weird looks that were quite odd for Harry, they seemed gloomy an worried. "Err... no" answered Older-Harry, "Remus is out of the country with Teddy's mother" Teddy was not looking at them, he was really serious.

"And... Padfoot?" Harry asked not knowing if he could mention Sirius next to Ginny. The boy was worried that he might not be declared innocent yet, that there were no proofs. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in the run for twenty five years.

Older-Ginny froze and looked worried at her husband.

"Padfoot?" the younger Ginny asked confused.

"Sirius is with Remus too, he's got a girlfriend now. The four of them like to go out together" Older-Harry said smiling but his eyes didn't look happy. Harry was troubled specially since he saw the three children looking weirdly at each other.

"Sirius?... what Sirius?" asked Ginny with wide eyes and then Harry realized that his older self had used his godfather's real name.

"Sirius Black of course"

Ginny gasped and then the breakfast turned into a quick explanation that Sirius was innocent. The red haired girl was shocked and surprised of being the only one there who didn't knew it. By the time they finished eating she was still trying to match the image of the demented criminal in the Ministry's posters with Harry's loyal godfather.

They walked out of the house carrying a lot of bags and a couple of trunks but fortunately the older people levitated the heavy things. They decided that the best way to go was apparition, so they got ready warning them that it was not going to be a nice sensation but that it was their best option. Apparently they could use portkeys but the nearest one was very far away, Harry needed to ask what a portkey was.

Older-Ginny disappeared with Lily first, Harry had to rub his eyes to realize that they had really left in less than a second. Then Teddy took Al and James and most of the bags that the girls had left behind. One moment they were there, the next they weren't.

"Ready?" Older-Harry asked them, Ginny and Harry nodded shyly. The man seemed to take out a package from the bag next to him, it looked like nothing at first but Harry's jaw dropped when he found out what it was.

"I asked James for this yesterday, he and Al had been using it but maybe you should keep it for a while." Older-Harry said extending the invisibility cloak before them, Ginny couldn't understand what was going on yet, "Most of the people there won't know about you so lets keep you covered for now. We would want to avoid questions"

Ginny was surprised of finding out of Harry's invisibility cloak for sure and once they were both completely covered by it he saw a little red on her cheeks.

"Grab my arms" said Older-Harry.

All of a sudden Harry felt a tug from around his navel and he was squeezed out of the world only to be put back again at once. It was a rush movement that made his eye sight fade to black and then return to shapes swiftly. It was a nasty sensation and he felt like he could throw up any moment. Ginny was not looking much better next to him.

Soon Harry distinguished everybody else. Teddy and James were a few feet away trying to put Al back on his feet, Older-Ginny and Lily were a little farther but they seemed to be all right too.

It took a moment for Harry to notice the tall trees around them and that was only because of the crowd surrounding them, people kept apparating constantly, it was incredible how many people were arriving with each minute. Older-Harry hurried them in the same direction that everyone seemed to be going.

All along Harry didn't miss the looks and words that every wizard gave to his older self, he was much more a celebrity than he ever was. It was amazing how everybody recognized him right away without even looking at his forehead but the man didn't stop moving them through the woods.

"The game that you were going to attend on fourth year were held on a place not much different from this one," Older-Harry whispered, "There were many Muggles around and someone always needed to be erasing their memories. Fortunately they picked Muggle-free places after that, people started arguing that so many _Obliviates_ could be harmful for them"

Harry nodded but he realized that his older self couldn't see that from under the cloak.

"I don't know why they picked places with Muggles in the first place," Teddy added, "Yes they have to spend a lot more on concealment charms but it is worth skipping the risks"

Then with their next step Harry's jaw dropped.

"Woaw!" James and Al shout at the same time.

The trees were left behind and in front of them he could see a large terrain totally packed with tents of all colors. The green of Ireland and the blue of Scotland prevailed though, some of the tents were shinning and others threw colorful blasts into the sky every few seconds. Harry saw also that most of the tents had chimneys.

"It is worth the spectacle not having to hide" Older-Ginny said. Harry couldn't agree more as he stared at the fireworks forming a Quidditch player who flew quickly across the place.

"Come on, we should keep walking. I already have our place reserved"

As they moved through the temporary streets Harry was surprised by the tons of wizards and witches in there. Harry hadn't seen such an incredibly diversity of magical people before, they even spoke languages that he couldn't recognize. Halfway there he saw a bald man with a moustache even bigger than Uncle Vernon's but the man was nothing like Harry's uncle. He wore hot pink robes and he was getting out of a tent that was completely floating in the air, only four wooden stakes on the ground seemed to be holding it from flying right into the night.

Four tents away James was knocked to the ground by what seemed to be a leprechaun chasing a rabbit, Harry and Ginny tried to walk in the middle of the group since they didn't want people stumbling against them, they were invisible after all.

It was madness and thundering noises was all what Harry could hear. Well, noises and people greeting and waving at Older-Harry and Older-Ginny. Harry couldn't remember all their names; Bernard, Spitneck, Tretanny, Marcus...

A few times he thought seeing familiar faces but he didn't dare to ask afraid of being wrong. A man that seemed to look a lot like an older Blaise Zabini caught Harry's attention as he walked away in the distance.

"Here we are!" Older-Harry said after a moment, they now stood in front of an empty slot with a clear sign which spelled _POTTER - WEASLEY_

"Ron and Hermione are not here yet" Older-Ginny said.

Older-Harry laughed, "Wonder which Ron is going to be harder to wake up"

"Probably the younger, the other one has Hermione to knock him out of the bed after all" Older-Ginny replied smirking.

The space seemed quite little if they were going to share it with Ron and Hermione, they had two kids of their own and their younger selves too so that would make it almost fifteen people on a place that didn't seem able to hold more than seven. Harry didn't say anything of course.

Older-Harry started unpacking and when the tent was out he extended it on the ground, "We're going to stay here with Ron and Hermione, we usually camp together so this tent will be enough. The rest of the Weasleys must be scattered around the place but you will surely see them later, they will all gather at Arthur's tent eventually" the man said.

Harry and Ginny nodded, the man had to extend his arm looking for their shoulders to make sure that they were still around.

"I have to go check on how the guys are doing, I'm the Head Auror after all and have to make sure that things are safe here." Older-Harry continued, "Teddy do you mind raising the tent? I won't take long"

"No problem" Teddy said and Older-Harry left quickly, "Good thing I'm not on duty today" he said winking at the kids.

James and Al tried to help with one side of the tent but before they were finished Teddy came to them smirking, he had already done his side, being able to use magic allowed Harry's future godson to put things up quickly. James snorted saying that they shouldn't had done anything then.

Soon the tent was up and again Harry thought that it was way too small.

The confusion grew bigger when he saw James, Al, Lily and Older-Ginny crawling easily inside, "Come on in!" Teddy said levitating the bags as he crawled there too.

Harry shrugged and they followed into the tent trying not to step on the cloak, once inside his jaw dropped again. The space was huge, there was a big living room with a fireplace and a kitchen not far away. A few doors were scattered through the tent, it appeared as if it was the most roomy flat that Harry had ever seen. The decoration was not very different from the Manor.

"All right we have five boys and three girls..." Older-Ginny started as she moved through the bedrooms checking that everything was in place, Harry put out the cloak.

"James can bunk with me" Teddy said

"Ok, then Harry and Al that one is yours" the woman said pointing at a door at the far left, "Ron and Hugo will be with you."

Harry and Al nodded.

Then the red haired woman turned to Ginny, "That one is for Lily and you, Rose will be there too" the girls nodded, "Every room has its own bathroom so no need to worry about that"

Harry was surprised in a very good way and rushed to the room to leave his bag there. In the bedroom there were two bunk beds and he and Al picked the lower mattresses.

It didn't took long for all of them to be chatting lively at the living room about the game, Harry decided that he really liked Teddy, he was a cheerful lad and he enjoyed changing his face as much as them.

"Hello, anyone home?" The voice of the older Ron echoed some time later, the redhead man entered the tent carrying what seemed to be like four big bags. Everyone stood up to greet them.

A bushy haired girl with a long red hair came next, her eyes were light blue and if Hermione had not been walking behind her Harry would had thought that the first girl was his old friend. He recognized her from the Burrow's living room of course but back then he didn't know who the girl was. Rose was beaming and had a big green hat with a yellow clover on it, the clover was spinning and sparkling all around.

Ron and a boy who could only be Hugo came next and they seemed to be in a heated discussion about the game, however as soon as Ron saw the inside of the tent he gaped. Older-Hermione came last trying to hurry everyone in.

"Didn't you brought an invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked them.

Hermione was startled, "What?... you did? No, we use some charms to change our hair and... well, we just took those off outside"

Older-Ginny had hung a light brown bag over her shoulder and was heading to the door now, "Need to start with the interviews and pre-game stuff. I'll leave them with you, Harry is on patrol or something." she said.

"He is? He doesn't lose a minute, does he?" Older-Ron asked as his wife nodded to the redhead woman, "Where are we by the way?"

Older-Ginny pointed to the back of the tent, "Last on the left, we are in the one in the front. The kids know where everyone else should be already"

"Great" the older redhead man said.

"Mum, aren't you taking us to meet the players?"

Older-Ginny turned quickly, "These are international players James, they might not know me. Even so I'll see what I can do. Maybe tomorrow" she winked.

"Wicked!"

"Hey Gin!"

"What Ron? can't you see that I'm on a hurry" Older-Ginny said to the redhead man, she had to return a couple of steps since she was almost out.

"Saw Luna outside, she says that if you need someone to do the commentary of the game she's available" Older-Ron answered with a smile.

The redhaired woman grinned widely, "Maybe next time, I hope to see her around" and with that Older-Ginny left.

"Luna?" younger Ginny asked.

"Aunt Luna is awesome, weird but awesome" said James while Hugo and Al nodded.

"I don't understand her most of the times" Hugo said.

"No one does," Al answered, "Lorcan and Lysander are funny though"

Older-Hermione smiled at a confused Ginny, "She's an old friend you might know her already" she said as Ginny nodded, "Luna Scamander, formerly Lovegood, she's Lily's godmother"

"She's even named Luna, Lily Luna Potter" James said scoffing earning a glare from his sister.

Harry stared at his beaming daughter, he didn't know this Luna but maybe he would meet her later.

"This place is brilliant mate!" Ron said then walking to Harry, the older Ron and his wife had went to their room to put some things in order.

Harry nodded with a smile, "So, how did it go for you two?"

"Err... Pretty cool actually, Hugo has a lot of Quidditch posters and shirts, I'm really prepared for that game now. Rose knows everything about Quidditch also, and I mean everything mate! can you believe that she's Hermione's daughter?"

Hermione coughed next to them, she was blushing, "What?" asked Ron, Hermione moved her eyes to Hugo and then to Harry, "Wh-hat?... oh yeah!... Harry this is Hugo"

"Hi Uncle Harry"

"Hey" Harry replied smiling awkwardly, then the boy walked to where Ginny was and greeted her too.

"He's a nice boy" Hermione said beaming, "This is Rose by the way"

Her bushy haired daughter said hello and went to where Hugo, Lily and Ginny were sitting. Ron went to the bedroom to put his bag there and Harry and Hermione followed, the girl insisted on Ron taking Hugo's bag too.

Once there Ron put his bag on the bed over Harry's and Hugo's on the other one.

"It was a nice place, our house I mean, maybe you could see it later" said Hermione to Harry, she was standing next to the door smiling with her cheeks a little pink.

"I would love to"

"Oh don't listen to her, I'm not really sure if she really saw anything besides her books... her older self's book mind you." Ron said causing Hermione to frown at him, "Can you believe it? she has a library in there! it's a small room but even so... a library in a house!"

"We have a library also" Harry added.

"Of course you do but that thing is massive, I imagine that when they built it they found themselves with so many rooms that they didn't know what to put in them anymore"

"Ron!"

Harry smirked, even with all the oddness it was nice to have a little private talk with his friends, at least for a moment.

"So how did it went for you?" Hermione asked him.

"Well we did got to know the house a little better but you already saw a few places there. You don't look so worried now." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "She's probably right, you know older-me, if they erase or memories then there shouldn't be any problem"

"Of course not, lets just enjoy the game and have fun at Hogwarts, is not like they're going to grade us, right?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Well I would like to learn something"

"Oh Come one 'Mione! They're going to erase our memories either way. What's the point?" Hermione snorted and seemed ready to reply when Ron appeared to remember something and turned to Harry, "Oh, you won't believe this Harry...! Hugo said that we are on the chocolate frog cards! the three of us! on the chocolate frog cards!"

Harry and Hermione were stunned, "On the chocolate frog cards? are you sure of this?" Harry asked, he knew that those only pictured famous witches and witches. His only accomplishment was not dying as a baby but if that was enough to put him in there he should had one card by now.

Ron nodded very fast, "Positive. Hugo said he had the cards but when I asked him to see them he kind of got nervous and said that he had left them at George's."

That was weird and he somehow remembered the conversation that his older self was having with Teddy in the morning, was something going on besides the time travel? He turned to Hermione and noticed that she was surprised, "I didn't knew that. They don't have a reason to hide those, I mean is clearly obvious we are famous or something. You saw it Ron, everybody was waving and talking at us - well them - on our way here"

"You too?" Harry asked as Ron nodded, "They also did the same with my older self but I thought it was... common, you know the scar and that. Many people knew Ginny too but I imagined that was because of Quidditch"

"This is odd" Hermione said.

Ron made a gesture and smiled, "I don't know what it is but in the mean time I'll eat as much chocolate frogs as I can. I want to find those cards! Don't tell your older self Hermione but I sneaked two frogs out of the house"

"Ronald! you shouldn't... ugh never mind" the girl said blushing.

Harry was laughing and right then Rose appeared, "Hi, why are all of you here? Everybody is talking about the game" the bushy haired girl said at the door then she turned to Hermione, "Mum you haven't picked a bed yet"

Hermione blushed a bit, "Eh yeah, I'll be there soon"

Something came back to Harry, "Oh hey! you don't know Teddy yet, come on."

Ron and Hermione were really glad of meeting Harry's godson but what really surprised them was everyone talking loudly of Professor Lupin's condition and Sirius. It turned out that even James' second name was Sirius. The conversation was very joyful and after a while even Ginny looked comfortable with the kids. Truth to be told Harry enjoyed them a lot too, James and Al turned up to have pretty good stories to tell.

Everyone was on the living room wondering about the game so Harry knew soon enough of the players and the previous games, he decided to be on Ireland's side. Hugo and Teddy seemed to be the only two ones who had brought blue scarfs and blue hats.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Where are the little people?" a familiar voice echoed in the tent and when Harry turned he saw more blue hats. Three boys were standing near the entrance, two of them sporting Scotland's colors and the other one with a green scarf of Ireland, a man in blue was behind them and when he grinned Harry got the immediate sensation that he was not meant to be old. It was George Weasley, or Fred, Harry wouldn't know.

"Told you that they would be here already" a boy with a blue hat said to the man, by his looks he had to be a son of one of the twins but he was also quite distinguishable for his dark skin.

"You surely did"

The other boy wearing blue was nothing alike but somehow Harry still knew that he was a Weasley, his hair shone like gold but in weird orange tones and even when he had freckles Harry imagined that he was the boy all girls turned to look. The last boy had black hair and black eyes, he was looking around the tent gaping as his green scarf sparkled.

"At least Leo has some sense" James said approaching them and putting his hand over the black haired boy.

The redhead man walked to them, "Let me re-introduce myself, George Weasley. So what we got here?" he moved his eyes around them, "A small brother-in-law and a little Gin-Gin" he said looking at Harry and Ginny who were now bright red. "A smaller sister-in-law too... oh... and a little... well little-er Ickle Ronnie"

George grinned while both Rons snorted, the younger one looking quite red. Hermione's cheeks were colored too.

It turned out that the dark skinned boy was Fred Weasley, the second, son of George and Angelina. Harry found himself smiling at the news of his old Quidditch team partner being a Weasley now. The boy with the golden hair was Bill's youngest son Louis but Harry didn't knew his mother, a french woman apparently. The last boy was a Muggle boy called Leo Stevens who was James, Fred and Louis closest friend.

James wanted to leave the tent with the other three boys but Older-Hermione stopped him telling him that he had to wait for one of his parents to let them know first, the boy snorted. James introduced his friends to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny then he took them to one side of the tent to talk about something.

When Older-Harry returned Rose was talking about a Scottish chaser named Bailey who apparently was very good, still the girl insisted on Ireland winning. It was pretty awkward seeing Ron arguing heatedly with her about Quidditch at one moment and then blushing and looking away at the next one. It was clear what Ron thought at those moments after all he thought about Ginny too, Harry was happy that his friend hadn't brought his sister up, maybe his older self did talk to him about it.

After updating Older-Ron on some auror stuff Older-Harry spoke out loud, "So who wants to go to Grandpa's tent? I was just there on my way here and it seems like Weasleys are already filling it"

Everyone agreed of course.

Harry and Ginny put the cloak on again as Older-Hermione placed some charms on her younger self and Ron. It was weird seeing a redhead Hermione with short straight hair and a brown haired Ron but those were pretty decent disguises. Outside the light of the new day was starting to come out.

Mr Weasley's tent was equally impressive. It was not that fancy and it had only one or two rooms in there but the living room was much more bigger and Harry understood why the moment he entered. It was made to hold a pack of redheads.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were shocked at the image too. As soon as the people there saw them arrive they exploded in yells and dragged the four of them to the living room introducing them to new faces of Weasleys and familiar ones too.

The one who shocked them the most was Bill, his entire face was covered in scars that he didn't had when Harry saw him a couple of days ago. Ginny even gasped looking scared at that but Bill smiled and told them not to worry, he said that those were just from some wild animal that had attacked him. The eldest Weasley brother was not living in Africa anymore and his wife, who was at the kitchen making some snacks with Mrs Weasley, was completely stunning. Fleur Weasley.

Bill and Fleur had three children but only Louis was there, his two sisters were out looking for some friends.

Angelina Weasley, previously Johnson, was there too. George and Angelina had a daughter who was named Roxanne, she was talking with two other redhead girls, Molly and Lucy who were Percy's daughters. Neither Percy or his wife Audrey were around.

"Percy is very high now in the Magical Transportation Department, he must be regulating the Portkeys arrivals as we speak" Bill had said.

"Well that is better than Cauldron bottoms" Ron replied showing actual surprise and a loud laugh erupted from all the older persons in the room.

Charlie didn't got married or got any kids but it was soon clear that he was the _cool uncle_.Of course there was your regular cool uncle and your cool uncle who had dragon burns around his body and had all kind of dragon stories to tell, when they first arrived he was talking something about a Chinese dragon to Roxanne, Molly and Lucy. Roxanne and Molly were smiling widely while Lucy seemed to be halfway between surprise and fear.

One thing that Harry found weird was the older Fred's absence, he was not only not in the tent but apparently he hadn't come to the game. Everyone looked serious when they asked and they answered only shortly to the questions about him; Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled looks after that.

Older-Harry and Older-Ron left to check on auror matters after a while and Teddy joined them saying good bye to everyone by name except to Bill who he called _Mr Weasley_. That was soon answered by Fleur.

"Teddy is going out with Victoire, our oldest daughter. He's a very nice young man." she said and even when Bill snorted Harry saw him smiling too. Fleur had a light french accent but she spoke english pretty naturally.

Harry got a new weird sign then, he turned to a small table near Mr Weasley at that moment and he caught a glimpse of the Daily Prophet. There with big letters the headline was clearer than his cloak.

**POTTERS AND WEASLEYS ARRIVE FROM THE PAST**

There were some pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny down in the article, they seemed to be taken a few years ago at some kind of event with a lot of people. Harry got interested and saw that Mr Weasley had noticed him, "Oh nothing important, just the notice that you talked with Kingsley yesterday. After the game is over everybody should know about you"

"Can I read it?" Harry asked.

Mr Weasley exchanged a serious look with Bill and after that he tried to smile naturally at him, "Maybe later, it doesn't say anything really... We should start eating breakfast now so..."

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks but before they could say anything Al shouted, "Hey, he's here!" the boy said and Rose who was talking with him smiled too.

The most unexpected thing happened then because when Harry turned to the entrance of the tent he found himself staring at someone he didn't expect to see there at all. Standing with a wide smile in front of them was a younger Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Next Chapter : Not Gryffindor**


	7. ON HOLD

**Putting this on hold for now since I have too many stories to focus on. Chapters were turning a little bit lazy and decided to go all over it and give a new check to the stories, putting this and Halfblood Weasleys on hold for now.**


End file.
